As The World Falls Down
by Venusian Angel
Summary: What would happen if two of the Sailor Senshi happened to be in Stuttgart, Germany when Loki first attacked. What would it change and would some sparks fly? Finally finished! Keep your eyes open for the sequel. Please read and review but no flames!
1. Prologue

**A/N yes I know I need to stop coming up with new story ideas but I really can't help it. This one I had the idea of what would happen if some of the Sailor Senshi was in Germany when Loki attacked in the avengers. This would be when they are around the age of 22 and before Crystal Tokyo when there are no more enemies so they are free to follow their dreams.**

**I chose to put Minako and Ami into this story because they seemed to me like the ones that would fit best. I am mainly calling Minako Mina cause it's just easier to write the short version**

**Ami was given the opportunity to study in Germany and in my story took the chance to once in college. She speaks fluent English which would help for the story.**

**I also chose Mina because she is my favourite character, speaks English and is the best fighter of the inners in terms of skill, speed and experience. Jupiter is the strongest physically but she is untrained and unpredictable.**

**I am very happy with the reasoning behind choosing Mina and Ami because it makes sense and they are my fav characters even though I love Rei too. I also think that them with the avengers would be amazing to see. It is a little weird for me as I see Scarlett Johansson as the perfect Sailor Venus but in this case I will say that she is younger and blonde Mina will also be taller standing at 5'6 as opposed to Scarlet who is 5'3. Mina will also be skinnier with slightly smaller boobs having 34D instead of 36DD. She will have the same hour glass figure but Mina has longer legs and is lightly tanned she is also younger and her eyes are bigger and less cold and her nose would be more typically aesthetically pleasing**

**Ages for fic I actually looked it up for some of them and guessed when it didn't say.**

**Minako Aino/Sailor Venus – 22**

**Amy Mizuno/Sailor Mercury – 22**

**Steve Rogers/Captain America -27**

**Tony Stark/Iron Man – 42**

**Natasha Romanoff/Black Widow – 28**

**Clint/Barton Hawkeye - 30**

**Bruce Banner/The Hulk - 37**

**Thor well he is kind of age less as he is a god.**

**As for pairings:**

**I am pretty sure I am pairing Mina/Sailor Venus with Steve/Captain America like 95% sure. I also like her with Thor but I feel like Mina/Steve would be a better couple and seriously cute together. **

**I am not sure who to pair Ami with. Obviously not Tony as he is old and with Pepper but the other options are Ami/Hawkeye, Ami/Bruce, Ami/Thor or maybe even Ami/Loki. Your suggestions would be greatly appreciated I think I am leaning towards Ami/Hawkeye but let me know what you think.**

**As always please read and review but please no flames.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or Marvel the Avengers.**

* * *

A beautiful 22 year old woman with golden blonde hair and cornflower blue eyes stepped out of Stuttgart airport and breathed in the fresh air. She was 5'6 with a slim hourglass figure and long slightly tanned legs. She adjusted the red ribbon in her hair and smoothed down her orange tank dress as she pulled her white blazer tighter. She started walking carefully as to not dirty the white ankle boots she had on her feet.

She looked over the people out the front of the airport as she pulled along her orange suitcase. Her full pink lips broke into a smile when she saw a petite woman with short dark blue hair and matching eyes. She looked cute as always with her slim body with subtle curves that were covered in a white knee length skirt and blue long sleeve scoop neck shirt. A little bit of height was added to her 5'2 frame by the small blue heels on her feet.

"Ami!"

The petite blunette looked up at the blonde and smiled at her warmly. "Mina, it's good to see you. It has been too long."

Mina grinned as she pulled the shorter woman into a hug. "Well you little Miss Brainiac had to leave to go get a better education. I can't believe I am here in Germany. Though I am sad no one else could come with me to visit you."

Ami nodded in agreement as the two made their way to a taxi. "You know that Rei had to stay with her sick grandfather, Makoto would never get on a plane and Usagi and Mamoru are still in that honeymoon stage. Plus you are the only one that makes enough money to jet set around the world whenever you want. I am just so glad at least one of you could come."

Mina put her suitcase into the boot as she looked over at Ami and winked. "The Sailor V franchise is still very profitable as is my new modelling career. So where are we going?"

Ami sat down in the backseat as Mina followed both buckling their seatbelts. Ami quickly told the cab driver where to go.

They soon arrived to the small apartment rented by Ami for her time at university. Ami showed Mina to the spare bedroom and Mina plopped the suitcase on the bed before joining her in the living room.

Ami had already set up some tea and Mina smiled as she sat down on the cream coloured couch as she put on the television for back ground sound.

"I thought I could speak a little bit of German but I am having trouble understanding any of it!"

Ami chuckled as she picked up her tea cup and took a sip. "Mina you speak English, Japanese, French and Italian, I think that's enough."

Mina scoffed as she flicked her hair over her shoulder. "Well what if I need to do a fashion show here or meet a cute German man how am I going to communicate. Plus French is the language of love and derived from ancient Venusian so it was easy to pick up and Italian is similar to French so it wasn't so hard. Though you can't talk Ames you speak more languages than I do, not including the ancient languages that I had to learn as a diplomat to the other planets."

Ami giggled and leaned back feeling calm and at ease for the first time in a year. She missed her friends so much and had spent so much time throwing herself into her studies.

Mina looked over and saw a slight bit of fatigue on Ami's face. "Ames when was the last time you went out for a night of fun?"

Ami sighed as she looked out the window. "It's been a while. I actually got invited to an event at the Stuttgart Museum. It's kind of fancy though and I don't have a dress for it. It's in a couple of days."

Mina raised an eyebrow as she turned to face her friend fully. "How did you snag an invite if it's so fancy?"

Ami blushed as she looked down. "My father is well known in the art community. The invite was originally for him and a guest but he had to go out of town for a while. He gave the invite to me and asked me to invite a friend and have a good night out."

Mina squealed. "We are so going Ames. We can go shopping tomorrow to get ourselves dresses and pamper ourselves. I will pay for the dress as a thank you for letting me stay with you and I want to hear no arguments."

Ami pretended to be put out but really she was happy to get a chance to go shopping with one of her best friends and Mina was definitely the best to help choose an outfit. Mina wasn't the goddess of love and beauty for no reason. She was the best at fashion advice and doing hair and makeup.

The two spent the rest of the day relaxing and catching up.

The next day Mina woke up around 10.30 and had a quick shower before getting changed into a pair of leggings and a long white top that fell mid way down her thighs. It fell slightly off one shoulder and was loose fitting. She paired it with a pair of orange ballet flats, an orange beret and an orange belt around her waist. Her hair was left out in loose waves.

She walked out of the spare room to see Ami leaning over a book and jotting down some notes. She was dressed in a blue tank maxi dress and a white cardigan. She looked up at Mina and smiled as she immediately went for the coffee.

"Are you ready to go shopping? Luckily a street just around the corner Königstrasse is the best shopping in the district. We can get lunch and then begin our shop. What do we need to get?"

Mina nodded as she gulped out her coffee. Once her glass was empty she was much more alert. "We obviously need a dress, shoes, a bag and some jewellery. I think we should also get a manicure and pedicure after we finish shopping."

Ami nodded and stood up slipping on a comfortable pair of white flats. "Let's go then."

They had a lovely brunch before Mina set her mind on her task and once Mina has her mind set on something there is not stopping her, she didn't become the leader of the inner Senshi by accident.

Mina dragged Ami through the streets eying the outfits up in the window with critical eyes. So far she had discounted every dress stop they walked by.

Finally Mina found a small boutique that had beautiful gowns hanging up in the window. Mina grinned and winked before she pulled Ami inside.

"This is the shop."

Ami was astounded by all the beautiful dresses with intricate beading and lace. Mina studied Ami before going to the racks.

"You are beautiful and only need something simple. I know how much you hate flashiness. You need a dress with a simple elegant design in a shade of blue."

Ami just watched in fascination as Mina pulled out a dress and either placed it in Ami's arms or back on the rack.

By the time that she was done Ami had five dresses in her arms in various shades of blue. Mina pushed her gently into the dressing room before instruction her to try them on.

Mina had vetoed all of them until the last one. It was a beautiful cobalt blue dress with simple cap sleeves and a sweetheart neckline. It was tight on the top and flared from her waist to the floor with a slight train to it. It flattered her subtle curves and her personality perfectly. (A/N if you want to see the dress I based it on it was the one Jane Levy wore to the 64th Emmy Awards)

Ami twirled slightly and smiled at how it flowed gently with the movements. Mina put her hand on her shoulder and smiled. "That is the perfect dress. It needs a few accessories but you look wonderful."

Ami blushed red as she went back into the change room as Mina tried on a few dresses. Ami helped her choose but felt like she wasn't a great judge until Mina walked out in a silky yellow gold gown. It had a v neck that dipped to show just a hint of Mina's generous bosom. The dress had inch thick straps and clung tightly to her curves until her hips were it flowed to the floor. The back was left bare forming a soft V just above her bottom. The only thing covering a small part of her back were the straps crossing across each other three quarters of the way down her back. (A/N this is the dress that Kate Hudson wore in 'How to Lose a Guy in 10 Days")

Ami stared in awe and was reminded again why Mina was the Goddess of Beauty. "You are so beautiful Mina. That dress is so flattering."

Mina giggled as she studied herself in the mirror and grinned. "Yup, this is it. Now we need to get accessories to match."

Mina took the reins and instructed Ami what to buy to compliment the dress perfectly. Her accessories were a pair of silver peep toe pumps that hand a small diamante snowflake on the top, a thin silver belt, a small silver clutch, a white gold necklace with a delicate snowflake hanging from it and a pair of matching earrings.

Mina bought a pair of white strappy high heels, a simple white clutch and a gold necklace with a beautiful yellow diamond heart hanging on it and matching earrings.

After the shopping was done the girls went to a nail salon to get a manicure and pedicure. Mina got her finger nails and toe nails painted in a traditional French manicure while Ami had decided on getting her toes painted cobalt blue and her finger nails in a French manicure but instead of white and light pink the ends were glittery silver and there was a clear gloss over it.

They careful took their shopping home and sat down for dinner and chattered away by how exciting tomorrow night would be.

* * *

**A/N yeah this chapter was pretty boring as it had no avengers in it yet but I just wanted to set the scene and explain why they were there.**

**But the next chapter is done already so yay.**

**Anyway please read and review but no flames.**


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N Finally the action. Again please tell me what pairings you think would work. I am like 95% sure I want Minako (Sailor Venus)/Steve (Captain America) the only other person I would think of pairing her with is Thor but I think Mina/Steve is better.**

**As for Ami it is very open to suggestions so please let me know.**

**Also I know I am using the English form of attacks but I know them better so yeah.**

**I apologise if there is spelling or grammar mistakes I am very tired and couldn't be bothered to check.**

**Please Read and Review!**

**Without further ado here is the next chapter.**

**Disclaimer – I don't own either Sailor Moon or Marvel Avengers.**

* * *

Ami woke up around midday after deciding she needed her beauty sleep to look good for the night's festivities.

She walked into her small kitchen and began to cook a simple breakfast of eggs, sausage and toast for Mina and herself. She put on a pot of coffee and waited for the smells to reach Mina who was almost as bad with food as Usagi.

Ami chuckled as she heard the door slam open and watched as a bleary eyed Minako walked into the room.

"Coffee."

Ami handed her a cup of coffee with milk and one sugar.

Mina began to sip as Ami cringed.

"Mina wait that's..."

"OWWW hot, hot, hot."

Ami sighed and grabbed her an ice cube shaking her head. "I did try and warn you."

Mina looked up with her with the saddest puppy dog eyes. Ami laughed as she handed over a plate of food. "Put away your Disney eyes Mina. I have known you for too long for it to have an effect on me."

Mina pouted but her face brightened up when she saw the food. She quickly began shovelling it in her mouth.

Ami ate at a more human like pace and read the mornings paper.

"So what time is this thing tonight again?"

Ami looked up at the blonde. "It starts at 7.30"

Mina nodded and sipped her coffee. "Ok great so we should probably start getting ready at about 3."

"Why do we need 4 and a half hours to get ready Mina?"

Mina rolled her eyes fondly as she got up and patted Ami on the head. She then walked past to put her dishes in the sink. "Because I will not only be doing my hair and makeup but I will be doing yours too and we all know how long my hair can take to do."

Ami cringed as she looked at Mina's thick golden waterfall of hair. It reached her waist and always took forever for Mina to dry and style. "Have you ever considered cutting it shorter to make it easier?"

Mina giggled. "I should shouldn't I? Not many people have waist length hair anymore."

With that Mina gave Ami a quick kiss on the cheek as she retreated to her bedroom to contact her agent and her parents.

Ami could hear them arguing and felt bad for her friend. Mina and her mother had never gotten along and she knew how much Mina wished it was different. She sighed and instead focused on studying for an hour or two.

At about 2pm Ami heard Mina draw a bath.

"Ami, I am having a bath and washing my hair so I may be a while. Is that ok?"

"It's fine Mina."

For the next hour Ami concentrated on studying while Mina took her bath. At 3 Ami looked up to see Mina wearing just a towel.

"Your turn, I will be blow drying me hair so let me know when you need me."

Ami shook her head. "I will take about half an hour to get ready. It's you that takes 3 hours to get ready."

Mina just nodded and smiled cheekily as she went into the spare room. Ami heard the blow-dryer turn on and Mina singing loudly as she set out on her task of doing her hair.

Ami took a half an hour bath and waited for Mina to be done. The two got ready and of course Ami was done by 7.15 the time they were meant to leave but Mina was running late like always.

She looked at herself in the mirror stunned by how beautiful Mina made her look. She had her hair curled slightly with her bangs left out. For something a little bit different Mina had braided across the top of her head making it look like she had a thick plaited headband. Her makeup was done naturally and emphasised her big blue eyes. Mina had lined them in a dark navy blue and applied some black mascara to lengthen her lashes and add volume. Her eye shadow started off silver and shimmery and blended into a vibrant shimmery cobalt blue that matched her dress. Finishing it off Mina had added a shimmery light pink blush on her cheeks and a matching lip-gloss

Her blue dress was on and she put on the earrings, necklace and belt leaving the shoes off for now as she didn't want her feet to hurt.

She opened the clutch and looked at the time before rolling her eyes and sighing in exasperation.

"Mina its 7.20 and will take us about 15 minutes to walk there especially in heels."

Ami heard Mina snort. "I can run in heels if I need to Ami remember my Sailor Venus heels."

"Mina!" Ami groaned, she hated being late.

Mina sighed, "Hold your horses. I'm coming and it's good to be fashionably late anyway."

Ami rolled her eyes but smiled as Mina walked out looking fabulous in the gold dress. Her was curled and in an up do. Some of the curls were left free framing Mina's face adding softness. She had swept her bangs to the side to make the look more formal. Her makeup made her skin seem to glow. Her eyelashes were naturally long and thick and were emphasised by the mascara Mina added. She had lined her eyes in black with a small wing on the top lid. Her eye shadow was a smoky eye of golds. Her cheeks had a slight peach tone and her face was contoured and she finished off the look with crimson red lipstick.

Mina winked and pouted. "How do I look?"

Ami rolled her eyes and walked to the door slipping on her heels. "You look gorgeous as always."

Mina giggled and grabbed her bag as she put in her earrings that matched the necklace. "Ok, let's go. We should only be about 20 minutes late at this rate."

Ami tried to act serious but couldn't help but smile as she followed Mina out the door. The two walked arm in arm to the Stuttgart Museum. As they walked they attracted the attention of many men making Ami blush and Mina giggle.

When they were half way there they heard screams.

Mina sighed as she looked at Ami as she pulled out her henshin stick. "That's never a good sign. Venus Crystal Power!"

A ribbon of stars come out of the stick and surrounded the blonde as she twirled her dress seemed to fade away as the stars circled her body. She held the stick up above her head as the stars started to circle her body before they hit the ground and shot back up surrounding her completely. When the stars faded away Mina was clad in her orange Senshi fuku with her hair down and half held up in a red bow. She did her customary pose as a heart with roses and leaves formed behind her.

Ami followed Mina's lead and put her hensin stick in the air and called out. "Mercury Crystal Power!"

A stream of water came out of her stick as it surrounded her morphing her clothes as she twirled. He turned away a ripples of blue light came off her body as bubbles and a stream of water followed revealing her in her blue Senshi fuku her hair our and free. She did her pose as a blue harp was seen behind her.

They looked at each other before running towards where the screams were heard. As they got closer they heard a staff hitting the floor and a male voice scream "Kneel!"

When they made it to the museum they saw many people kneeling on the ground around a man wearing green and gold with a strange helmet with horns on his head. They watched in horror as the glowing staff pointed at an old man, sent out a beam of light. They both went to leap in the way even though they knew they would never make it in time.

At the last minute a man dropped down wearing a tight outfit of blue, red and white. Half of his face was covered with a blue mask and in his hand was a shield which he used to block the beam sending it back at the perpetrator knocking him to the floor.

He stood up from to his full height and Venus couldn't help but appreciate the muscles and height of the masked stranger.

The two stood back as the man in blue walked slowly towards the man in green.

He began to talk and Venus thought his voice suited him perfectly. It was strong, silky and commanding.

"You know the last time I was in Germany and saw a man standing above everyone else. We ended up disagreeing."

The man in green looked up and sneered as he slowly got to his feet.

"The soldier, hehehe. A man out of time."

Venus looked over to Mercury in confusion. Mercury shook her head indicating she had no idea what was going on. She put her visor down and started to try and analyse as the two men continued their discussion.

"I'm not the one who's out of time."

Venus and Mercury glanced up to see a black ship pointing at the man in green.

Venus' eyes widened as she turned to Mercury. "Please tell me you know something."

Mercury nodded as she read what she had learnt. "The man in the blue isn't emitting any supernatural energy. He seems to be human as for the man in green. It's weird he is emitting a strange glow kind of like ours but different like mutated."

A gun came out from the plane and a woman's voice was heard. "Loki, drop your weapons now and stand down."

A look of recognition flashed in Mercury's eyes as she turned to Venus. "Did she say Loki?"

Venus nodded and watched as quicker than anyone can move Loki shot a blue beam of light at the plane which quickly veered out of the way. "An explanation would be good right about now Merc."

Venus watched as the man in blue threw his shield at Loki hitting his arm.

Mercury nodded and quickly explained as she could tell Venus was ready to jump into the fight. "Loki was a god in Norse Mythology. It's why he emits a similar aura to us. We are reincarnated gods of Roman Mythology so it makes sense that there are the other gods in their realms."

Venus gasped as she looked at the fight going on in front of her. "We aren't gods though Mercury we just have the powers of them. Is he immortal?"

Mercury scanned him and groaned. "I don't know I can't tell. Venus do you really think we should get involved in this fight?"

Venus watched and nodded. "Since when can a normal human defeat a god? At least with our powers we stand a chance."

She turned back to the fight to see the heroic man get hit to the ground, deciding it was their time to enter the fight Venus and Mercury jumped down from the roof.

"Just because you're a god, doesn't mean you should be abusing your powers. You should be protecting your people not threatening them."

Loki turned to see two women in tight white leotards with different colour skirts and sailor collars. He turned to them and quickly sent a beam of light at them causing them to jump out of the way.

Venus huffed as she saw pouted. "He didn't even let me finish my speech."

Mercury rolled her eyes as she got up. "I always wondered when there would be an enemy smart enough to just attack us while we are spouting off our speeches. Lesson learnt."

They turned their attention back to the fight just in time to see Loki hit the shield away from him and the two started to fight again.

Venus quickly intervened when she saw the man in blue again get knocked to the ground and Loki holding his staff to his head. She shot her crescent beam at him before she ran over and stood protectively in front of the man in blue.

"Pick on someone your own size."

Loki smirked as he got up and faced her. "Like..."

Venus held up her finger yelling "Crescent beam" cutting off his response and hitting him in the shoulder.

"How do you like it when you get cut off?"

He smirked and pointed his staff at her as Mercury used her attack. "Mercury bubbles blast!"

A light fog coated the area and Venus kissed her hand and removed it showing a heart on her hand before she threw it in the direction of Loki. "Venus Love and Beauty Shock"

She heard a slight groan indicating that she had hit her target.

Venus turned to the fallen man and spoke in English. "Are you ok?"

He looked at her in confusion as he stood up. "I'm fine but Ma'am you should leave."

Venus looked offended at him. "No way."

Mercury joined them. "So what's the plan?'

The man in blue looked at them. "Get the people to safety I will deal with him."

The fog cleared away and he jumped at Loki engaging him in a fight. Venus stamped her foot as she mumbled under her breath. "Stupid man, can't he see we are trying to help."

Mercury looked around to see the frightened people and the plane flying back. "It might not be a bad idea."

Venus groaned and the two began to herd the people to safety, while being as subtle as possible as to not distract the man in blue or alert Loki to what they were doing.

They soon had everyone to safety and ran back to the fight. To see what looked like a fireball flying through the sky.

Venus turned to Mercury "Please tell me that thing is on the good side."

Mercury shrugged and the two ran to see what looked like a red and yellow robot blast Loki back.

Mercury had her visor down. "There is a human in there."

Venus' mouth dropped open as she stared at the hunk of metal that had knocked the god flying.

He had his hand up and facing the god.

"Make a move Reindeer Games."

Loki glared at him and shimmered into normal clothes to reveal a handsome man with black shoulder length hair and blue eyes.

"Good move"

The man in blue nodded at the suit. "Mr Stark."

Venus chuckled as she walked up to them and looked at the suit before turning to Ami. "That is pretty cool."

Mr Stark turned slightly to look at her before turning to the man in blue. "Captain who are these scantily clad women? Not that I have any complaints about the clothes."

The top half of the man in blues face was covered but the bottom half wasn't and you could clearly see the blush on his face."

Venus giggled at his innocence as she stood beside Mr Stark. She turned towards Loki and pointed her finger "Venus Love-me chain."

The two men watched in awe as an orange glowing chain of hearts came from the young woman and wrapped around Loki.

She winked at the men and smiled. "Thought I should make sure he was caught while we do introductions. My name is Sailor Venus and this is Sailor Mercury. We are part of the Sailor Senshi, warriors that protect mainly Japan but we happened to be in the area and thought we would help out even if Captain here didn't like it."

Mr Stark opened the yellow bit of his mask, showing his ruggedly handsome face. "I am Iron Man or Tony Stark whatever you prefer. That is Captain America also known as Steve Rogers."

The black plane landed and a woman with red hair and green eyes walked out. "Who are these girls?"

Captain America glanced over at her. "Sailor Venus and Sailor Mercury, we will explain later. Let's get him back to base."

Iron Man was studying the two young women. Intrigued by them. "You have powers?"

The two Senshi nodded as he turned to the new woman. "Agent Romanoff we should bring these girls."

Agent Romanoff studied the girls and nodded. "I think that Fury would like to asses them."

Iron man turned towards the girls and smiled charmingly. "If you would like to accompany us please ladies."

Mercury and Venus looked at each other silently communicating. In the end Venus nodded as she decided that if there was a threat to the earth they should know about it and hopefully deal with it before Usagi had to.

Venus walked up to Loki and pulled him up. Captain America stared at how easily she was able to lift him. She was only 5'6 and she was able to easily lift a man 6'2. He would need to find out more about the young women who could shoot fog and beams of light out of their hands. He was used to dealing with powers but this was the strangest one yet.

The 6 people hopped into the plane and they all stayed in their Super hero forms but Iron Man and Captain America took off their masks. Venus was shocked by how handsome Captain America was. He had sandy blonde hair and piercing blue eyes that certainly appealed to her. He was also a good height standing at 6' tall. She shook her head to forget the thought and focus.

Venus and Mercury sat on one side while the others sat across from them. Agent Romanoff was steering the plane and the girls heard a deep voice over the PA system.

"Is he saying anything?"

Agent Romanoff shook her head. "Not a word."

The voice sighed in frustration. "Just get him here."

"Sir, there is something else. There were two others that helped capture Loki. They have supernatural powers. We brought them on board to see you."

"You should have consulted me first Agent Romanoff but I would definitely like a word with them when you get here."

Tony was of course the first to speak. "So what are you guys? How did you get your powers? Experiment gone wrong, radioactive spider, serum?"

Mercury raised an eyebrow at the options. "That's stuff you have experienced before."

Tony nodded. "Yup. So what is it? You're not human are you?"

Venus scoffed and crossed her arms in offence. "Excuse you. We are human but it's a long story so if you want us to talk to this Fury guy you will need to wait. I'm not going to explain it twice."

Steve stood up and nodded with his head for Tony to follow. "What do you think about those women?"

Tony studied them as the petite one with blue hair tapped on a palm pilot with a visor on her eyes while the other watched Loki carefully. "They are certainly P.Y.T's"

Steve looked at him in confusion as Tony chuckled. "Pretty Young Things."

Steve rolled his eyes and blushed but couldn't help but agree. It had been a long time since he was attracted to a girl but he couldn't help but notice how nicely Sailor Venus' outfit clung to her curves, how her legs looked impossibly long and smooth, or how soft and shiny her golden hair was. Her face was also beautiful and her eyes a clear blue that he had never seen before.

Tony smirked at Steve as he watched the blush slowly creep up his face. "Careful there Cap, I don't think that suit is made for what you're thinking about."

Steve narrowed his eyes as he cleared his throat. "That's not what I meant. I meant what's their story."

Tony shrugged, "We will interrogate them later."

Steve sighed and focused on Loki, bringing up his doubts about his capture. "I don't like it."

Tony snorted, "What? Rock of Ages giving up so easily?"

"I don't remember it being ever that easy. This guy packs a wallop"

"Still you are pretty spry for an older fellow." He paused and glanced over at Steve. "What's your thing, Pilates?"

"What?"

"It's like Calisthenics. You might have missed a couple things, you know, doing time as a Capscicle."

Steve looked at Tony with a look of annoyance. "Fury didn't tell me he was calling you in."

"Yeah there's a lot of things Fury doesn't tell you"

A crack of thunder was heard outside as flashes of lightning lit the sky,

Venus and Mercury looked outside and turned to each other. Mercury turned off her visor. "That's not natural. It came out of nowhere."

Venus nodded in agreement. "It kind of reminds me of when Jupiter gets angry."

Loki heard what she said looked at her. She was shocked by the lovely shade of blue and the hint of fear in his eyes. She narrowed her eyes and due to her powers she could felt the tendrils of annoyance, jealousy and hate roll of him.

"He knows something."

Steve looked up when he heard Venus speak and turned to the man who had straightened up and gone slightly paler if that was possible.

"What's the matter scared of a little lightning?"

Loki gave him a look of annoyance. "I'm not overly fond of what follows..."

Mercury and Venus jumped up as Steve and Tony glanced around in confusion.

Suddenly a thud was heard on the roof and Venus whispered to Mercury. "Is there a Norse god equivalent of Jupiter, someone that could cause this thunder and lightning?"

Mercury nodded as she stared at roof "Thor, said to be Loki's brother."

The thunder and lightning got stronger as the plane started to veer off course.

Tony put on his helmet and opened the hatch to outside.

Steve looked at him. "What are you doing?"

Just then a tall man about 6'3 with bulging muscles and shoulder length blonde hair landed on the plane. He had an armour plate on, a red cape and a big hammer.

Venus and Mercury heard Loki mutter. "Thor" cementing their theory.

Iron Man went to fight him but Thor threw the hammer at him knocking him over and into Steve.

The two girls stood in front of Loki as Thor made his way towards them. He looked at them like they were bugs and went to push them away.

They may not have been as strong as him but they were still reincarnated gods and warriors with super human strength.

Mercury got pushed easily due to her small size and the fact she was mainly used for her brain not her physical ability but due to the super human strength she didn't go flying as hard as she would have if she was human.

Next Thor pushed Venus who refused to go down without a fight; she was the leader for a reason. As he pushed her she grabbed onto his arm and used his and her momentum to flip him over as she landed in a crouch.

Loki watched in slight admiration as the small woman managed to best his brother if only for a second.

Thor had held his hand out and got his hammer back into his harms and hit her out of the way and onto Captain America who had just gotten up.

Thor quickly grabbed Loki and jumped out of the plane.

Captain America looked at Venus in concern. She had just got hit with a giant hammer that still hurt Iron Man through his metal. "Are you ok?"

Venus looked up at him a little winded but nodded as she stood up. "I'm tougher than I look Capt."

Iron Man stood. "Now there's that guy"

Agent Romanoff yelled from the front. "Another Asgardian?"

Captain America shrugged. "Think that guys a friendly?"

Iron Man started walking to the open hatch. "Doesn't matter if he frees Loki or kills him the tesseracts lost."

"Stark we need a plan of attack"

Iron Man kept walking as he called over his shoulder. "I have a plan... Attack."

Venus and Mercury watched as he jumped out of the plane flying after Thor.

Captain America turned to the two Sailor Senshi before grabbing a parachute.

Agent Romanoff called out from the front seat. "I would sit this one out cap."

Captain America began putting on the parachute not noticing that Venus had taken another one and fastened it on herself.

"I don't see how I can."

Venus walked up beside him before addressing Mercury. "Mercury stay here and help Agent Romanoff since you can't use a parachute. Get this plane flying better in this storm. Also you will be able to find us easier if I am with them."

Agent Romanoff looked back at the young warrior. "You should both stay. These guys come from legends. They're basically gods."

Captain America finished tightening the parachute. "There's only one God ma'am and I'm pretty sure he doesn't dress like that."

Venus walked up beside him and winked. "You've got yourself someone from a legend that's basically a god too."

Captain America looked down at her in confusion but nodded at the determined look in her eye.

The both jumped out of the plane as Agent Romanoff turned to see Mercury standing near her with her visor down and Mercury computer out.

"You're going to have to explain that to me when we get back."

Mercury giggled and nodded.

(A/N i'm leaving out the part between Thor and Loki and Iron Man and Thor as its mainly being told from where the girls are and they don't know what's going on.)

Venus and Captain America landed nearby where they could see Iron Man and Thor battling out. Venus contemplated and looked at Captain America. "He is actually holding his own even against Thor's strength but we should definitely step in."

Captain America nodded and the two ran closer to the fight, Venus easily keeping up with Captain America.

When they got closer Captain America threw his shield and hit both of them on the chest breaking the fight up. He caught the shield as it came back as Venus addressed the boys.

"Hey, that's enough."

Captain America and Venus jumped down from the cliff and landed easily.

Captain America turned to Thor. "I don't know what you plan on doing here."

Thor interrupted with his deep booming voice. "I've come here to put an end to Loki's schemes!"

Venus stepped in between all the male testosterone. "Then prove it. Put the hammer down."

Iron Man spoke up turning to Venus. "Um yeah, no. Bad call. He loves his hammer."

Thor hit Iron Man with his hammer making him go flying before turning towards Venus.

"You want me to put the hammer down?"

Captain America saw what Thor was planning to do and jumped in front of her. In one quick motion he pulled her down into a crouch and held up the shield as Thor leapt at them. The shield blocked Thor's blow creating a massive shockwave that knocked Thor off his feet.

Captain America stood up and helped Venus up. The other two men walked over to them and the four glanced around the area as Venus sighed and gave the men a look of annoyance mumbling to herself. "Men and their pissing contests." Sighing she addressed them. "Are we done here?"

Thor looked at the small beautiful woman in front of him that was giving him a disapproving look. He then glanced around him and saw the damage and nodded slightly.

* * *

**A/N So there was the first chapter with the interaction between crossovers, hope it was ok. I am finding it a little hard to keep the Avengers in character. It is the first time writing them so it may not be exact but I hope it's good enough.**

**Also please let me know who you think about pairings.**

**Anyway let me know and please review but no flames guys.**

**I am not sure when the next chapter will be but hopefully it will be soon. **


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N I am definitely doing the Mina/Steve pairing but as the movie only goes for like a couple of days its not a full blown pairing more they like each other and I will write a sequel or a bunch of oneshots for them after this story.**

**I've also decided for it to be Ami/Bruce instead of Ami/Hawkeye. I can just see them working well together. Yes there is a big age difference but I think it would work. Again its not fully going to develop into anything due to the short duration but they might be in the sequel or have oneshots after it.**

******Let me know if you would like a sequel that will mainly be about the romance not much action or whether you would prefer a thing of oneshots that covers moments in their lives.**

**Also I am planning on writing a bunch of oneshots crossovers pairing Mina with different guys from all different genres. So please feel free to request her pairing and if it's a fandom I know enough about I will give it a go!**

**You really need to have seen the avengers for this to make sense as I leave bits out if Mina or Ami aren't in them so please watch the movie.**

**Also I know its kind of weird with names. Basically I call them by super hero names eg Iron Man, Venus etc if they are in their suits/fighting. Whereas I used civilian name for when in civilian clothes or masks off.**

**And yes I made them reach their eternal forms and that they have the ability to control some of their powers outside of Senshi form. Its a little AU but to me it seems like the next logical step on their way to Crystal Tokyo and as Princesses of their planets they would be able to control their element.**

**Thanks so much for the reviews guys especially Kiyone4ever who helped me choose the pairing. **

**As always read and review no flames.**

**Dislaimer: I don't own anything you recognise.**

* * *

The group flew back to base and Venus and Mercury were amazed by the floating military like base. 12 men in blue suits, helmets and guns greeted the others and began to escort Loki away. Iron Man walked a different way as Agent Romanoff turned to the rest before making her way inside. "Please follow me. Fury will be dealing with Loki. He will then come to meet us in the conference room."

There weren't as many stares from the personal on the ship as they were used to seeing all sorts of funnily dressed super heroes though Mercury and Venus did get a few looks for how beautiful they were.

Agent Romanoff led them to a room with a long table and chairs around it. They all sat around the table as Agent Romanoff pressed some buttons to make a screen appear on the table in front of each of the people sitting

Mercury looked up and was intrigued immediately by the technology.

Venus on the other hand just sat across from Captain America and watched as a handsome man with glasses, curly brown hair and brown eyes walked in. He smiled at the others as he entered the room.

Agent Romanoff looked up briefly from what she was doing."Dr Bruce Banner meet Sailor Venus and Sailor Mercury. Don't ask they will explain later."

He just nodded and smiled in greeting when the little blue one waved shyly and the one in orange grinned and winked at him.

They all watched the screen to see Loki being put in a jail of some sort and a man dark skinned man with an eye patch whom they assumed was Fury.

Mercury and Venus studied the two ready to try and figure out as much about the enemy as possible.

Fury walked into where Loki was. "In case it's unclear, if you try to escape, you so much as scratch that glass..." he hit a button on a machine that opened the metal iris panels around the chamber. "Its 30,000 feet straight down a steel trap. You get how that works? Ant...boot."

Venus saw the look of defiance and boredom in Loki as he chuckled and looked directly at the camera. "It's an impressive cage. Not built, I think, for me."

"Built for something stronger than you."

They watched as he chuckled grinning mischievously. "Oh I've heard. The mindless beast, makes play he's still a man. How desperate are you, that you call on such creatures to defend you?"

Venus and Mercury observed how Agent Romanoff looked up and stared at Bruce. They looked towards each other to confirm that they had both seen the same thing. When they nodded to each other they filed the information away for later and focused back on Fury and Loki.

"How desperate am I? You threaten my world with war. You steal a force you can't hope to control. You talk about peace and you kill 'cause it's fun. You have made me VERY desperate. You might not be glad that you did."

"Ooh. It burns you to have come so close. To have the Tesseract, to have power, unlimited power. And for what? A warm light for all mankind to share. And then to be reminded what real power is."

Venus chuckled as Fury's parting quip. "Well let me know if "real power" wants a magazine or something."

Bruce smiled sarcastically. "He really grows on you."

Steve looked serious as he looked at the screen. "Loki's really going to drag this out. So Thor what's his play?"

They all looked at Thor who was standing up. "He has an army, called the Chitauri. They're not of Asgard or any world known. He means to lead them against your people. They will win him the Earth. In return, I suspect, for the Tesseract."

Steve looked slightly awed as he looked between everyone. "An army. From outer space."

Venus shrugged as she looked at Steve. "Wouldn't be the first time we have had an enemy from out of space. You get used to these things."

Bruce on the other hand took off his glasses. "So he's building another portal. That's what he needs Erik Selvig for."

Thor looked at Bruce "Selvig?"

"He's an astrophysicist."

"He's a friend."

Agent Romanoff spoke up with a look of sadness on his face. "Loki has them under some kind of spell. Along with one of ours."

Venus looked up at Agent Romanoff when she felt the emotions come off of her. A deep bond of respect, friendship and even a twinge of love was felt by Venus. "Who does Loki have under his spell?"

Agent Romanoff glanced up at her as her face hardened. "Agent Barton. He is a good agent and friend."

Venus nodded and decided to drop the subject as she could see that the older woman did not want to discuss this with her.

Captain America broke the tension. "I want to know why Loki let us take him. He's not leading an army from here."

Bruce shook his head. "I don't think we should be focusing on Loki. That guy's brain is a bag full of cats. You can smell crazy on him."

Thor growled as he took a step towards Bruce. "Have a care how you speak! Loki is beyond reason, but he is of Asgard and he is my brother!"

Agent Romanoff looked up at him with an eyebrow raised. "He killed eighty people in two days."

Thor shrugged looking a little sheepish. "He's adopted."

Venus giggled slightly before getting serious and standing up. "I have no idea what any of you are talking about. What is this Tesseract and this talk of portals?"

"it's a source of power. The basic you need to know is that Loki will use it to try to take over mankind and that we are trying to get it back before anything happens."

Venus glared slightly at Agent Romanoff for speaking down to her like a child that didn't need to know the whole story. As she was about to talk back, Bruce spoke up. "I think it's about the mechanics. Iridium what do they need iridium for?"

Tony Stark walked into the room accompanied by a slightly balding man in a suit. "It's a stabilising agent. It means the portal won't collapse on itself. Like it did at SHIELD." He walked past Thor and hit him gently on his arm. "No hard feelings Point Break. You've got a mean swing. Also means the portal can open as wide and stay open as long as Loki wants"

Mercury was extremely intrigued and took in all the information given. She secretly pulled out her Mercury computer and quickly hacked into the files easily getting passed all the security due to the technology of her machine and her intelligence. Luckily her Mercury computer was also untraceable so they had no idea that she was getting into secure high level files. The information quickly appeared on her screen and she began reading thankful for her ability to read at a super high speed.

Tony walked up to the machines. "Raise the mizzenmast! Jib the topsails!" Every personal turned to look at him when he suddenly pointed. "That man is playing Galaga! Thought we wouldn't notice. But we did."

He covered one of his eyes and looked around. "How does Fury even see these?"

A pretty woman with brown hair in the blue uniform rolled her eyes. "He turns."

"Sounds exhausting."

Venus giggled at Tony's attitude, she could tell that she would get along well with his playful ways.

Tony started to play with the computers. "The rest of the raw materials Barton can get his hands on fairly easily. Only major component he needs is..."

Mercury cut him off after finished reading all the files and assembling all the facts in her head. "A power source of high level density, to kick-start the cube."

Tony looked at her with an impressed look. "So we have a smart one? Yes that's right."

Mercury blushed red but smiled at the harsh looking brunette woman looked over to Tony. "When did you become an expert in thermonuclear astrophysics?"

Tony shrugged. "Last night. The packet. Selvig's notes, the extraction theory papers. Am I the only one that did the reading? Apart from Blue here." He pointed towards a blushing Mercury as he said blue.

Venus smiled and whispered to Mercury. "Apparently you have earned a nickname. Also seems like we found some of your intellectual equals."

Captain America cut in. "Does Loki need any particular kind of power source?

Bruce answered the question "He's got to heat the cube to a hundred and twenty million Kelvin just to break through the Coulomb barrier."

Tony turned to him. "Unless, Selvig has figured out how to stabilize the quantum tunnelling effect."

Mercury joined in. "Well, if he could do that he could achieve Heavy Ion Fusion at any reactor on the planet."

Tony grinned as he looked at the other two geniuses. "Finally, people who can speak English."

Steve shook his head. "Is that what just happened?"

Venus grinned at him as she rolled her eyes fondly. "I tend to just ignore when Mercury gets into nerd speak."

He looked at her and smiled slightly glad he wasn't the only one not fully getting it.

Tony had walked over to Bruce and shook his hand. "It's good to meet you, Dr. Banner. Your work on anti-electron collisions is unparalleled. And I'm a huge fan of the way you lose control and turn into an enormous green rage monster."

Bruce grimaced and nodded. "Thanks."

Venus looked up at him. "Wait, what?"

Mercury put a hand on Venus' am as she explained what she had learnt about the Hulk from the files she hacked into. Venus' eyes widened. "Remind me not to get on his bad side."

Fury walked into the room. "Dr Banner is only here to track the cube. Stark, I was hoping you might join him."

Fury turned to the Sailor Senshi and appraised them. "So I was told you have powers. Care to explain?"

Venus nodded and explained the history of the Silver Millennium, their powers and their mission.

Steve looked at her in shock. "So you're an alien."

Venus looked at him with a look of slight offense on her face. "We were born on earth so no, in our previous life I guess we could be classified as that if that's what you wish to think."

Tony was curiously studying Mercury. "So ancient Warrior princesses with god like power. What's your power blue?"

Mercury blushed. "My attacks centre on ice and water. Though I am not as skilled in hand to hand combat I am the brains."

Tony nodded turning towards Venus who rolled her eyes. "My attacks are mainly light, love or metal based. I also have my Venus chain and Crystal sword to use in combat. I am the leader of the Inner Senshi."

Tony whistled as she produced her whip and crystal sword. "Pretty cool Xena."

Venus smirked at him and winked as Bruce turned to the Senshi. "The planets don't have civilizations nor can they sustain human life."

Mercury looked at the handsome doctor and smiled slightly while explaining. "Magic was the main way that sustained life but also each race had a different molecular structure that allowed them to live on their planets. We as Senshi were able to journey to the other planets and quickly adjust to the different atmospheres. Once the Silver Millennium fell the civilizations were wiped out and destroyed. Due to the nature of the silver crystal it hide the ancient civilizations from humans. We can see what's left but the only way anybody else would be able to is if one of us Senshi wished for you to see."

Fury who had stayed quiet finally spoke up. "You two could be great assets in this fight. Would you be willing to work with us to stop this threat?"

Venus had a determined look on her face as she turned to Fury "We will as it will help protect out princess but you will not involve her or the others in this fight without my say so. At this stage the threat is not high risk to my princess so she and the others do not need to be involved. If the situation escalates and we have time to get them here I will request their presence but for now I would like all of them in Tokyo protecting our princess and unaware of the situation. Do I make myself clear?"

The others watched as the sign for Venus glowed on her head and power seemed to flow from the young woman. They could certainly see why she was the leader. Fury examined her, it would be a great assest to have more of these warriors on their team but for now he would settle for the two he had.

Mercury turned to Venus. "Are you sure we shouldn't tell the others or get them here?"

"Mercury it isn't technically our fight and since the enemy isn't after the Princess for once we shouldn't bring them here. If they saw her power it may cause them to come after her. The safest thing is to keep her in the dark about the situation, if need be we will explain later but I would rather keep her out of harms way."

Mercury nodded to her leader. "Ok well maybe we should de-henshin. We know their civilian identities so it is only fair. As a sign of good faith."

Venus nodded and the two transformed back into their civilian forms.

When the light faded the group saw two 22 year old women dressed like they were when they were on their way to the gallery. They were in beautiful formal gowns with their hair and makeup done beautifully.

Bruce looked at Mercury and was awed by her subtle beauty. Of course Venus was beautiful he couldn't deny that but he couldn't help but look at the petite blunette with her subtle curves and adorable face.

Steve blushed red as he admired the way the dress fit Venus. The golden colour made her skin glow and her eyes shine. She was absolutely stunning though he shouldn't be shocked considering she was the Goddess of Love and Beauty.

Tony whistled making the two blush. "Looking good girls."

"We were going to the function Loki crashed. My name is Minako Aino but please just call me Mina and this is Ami Mizuno. So back to business?" Mina announced making sure to say their names in the western way as to not confuse anybody.

Steve nodded shaking his head lightly to get him back to business. "Let's start with that stick of his. It may be magical but it works an awful lot like a Hydra weapon."

Fury looked towards Steve. "I don't know about that, but it is powered by the cube. And I'd like to know how Loki used it to turn two of the sharpest men I know into his personal flying monkeys."

Thor looked at Fury in confusion. "Monkeys? I do not understand."

Steve smiled and pointed looking proud of himself. "I do! I understood that reference."

Mina giggled at how adorable he looked while Tony rolled his eyes turning towards Bruce. "Shall we play doctor? Blue you should join us."

Ami looked towards Mina for permission. Mina nodded for her to go with them she could see that Ami was attracted to the Doctor and that she would fit in well with the intelligent men. Bruce pointed the way. "This way."

Mina watched Ami walk away with the two older gentlemen smiling at the excitement in her eyes to get to spend some time with people as intelligent as her, most fell short. The Senshi were all clever in their own way but none came close to Ami's level nor did they enjoy the stuff that Ami did.

Fury turned to Mina. "Let me introduce the rest of my team. You have already met Agent Natasha Romanoff one of the SHIELDS top agents. This man here is Agent Coulson and the other woman is Agent Maria Hill."

Mina nodded and smiled. "Nice to meet you. You wouldn't happen to have some other clothes for me to wear would you? This dress isn't exactly the best for staying in for long periods of time."

Fury nodded. "Agent Hill would you mind getting some clothes for Ms AIno. Would Ms Mizuno require some too?"

Mina nodded. "Yes please bring some back for her too. I will take it to her."

The woman nodded and left the room. Thor turned to her. "You are a goddess?"

Mina shrugged her shoulders and tried to explain as best as she could. "I'm not quite sure it's all very complicated. In the Silver Millenium we were worshipped like gods. We were where the myths originated from so I guess in that way we are gods but in this life it is more that we are their reincarnation or their vessels."

Thor nodded as he appraised her. "What goddess are you?"

"I am the reincarnation of the Goddess of Love and Beauty in Roman mythology. I am sure there is a Norse equivalent in Asgard."

Thor nodded. "Freyja."

Mina nodded and then smile at Maria who had brought back some clothes for her and some for Ami. "I guess I better go change and then take these to Ami."

Fury looked over at Steve. "Escort Ms Aino to the nearest empty barrack. Then take her down to Dr Banner's workstation."

Steve rolled his eyes and nodded. "I guess I should check on Stark to make sure he isn't doing anything stupid. Follow me."

He took her to a nearby room and she quickly went in to get changed. She let her hair down from the up do and instead put it in her customary half up half down style. It looked a bit different than it usually did because of all the curls and the lack of a red bow as she didn't bring one with her. She pulled on the simple black tank top and blushed slightly as she remembered she didn't have a bra on because the dress she was wearing before was backless, luckily her breasts were perky enough almost to the point where they looked fake because of their size and the way they sat. The shirt was a little small and showed a strip of her tummy clinging to her curves. Next she pulled on the pair of black yoga pants that reached just below her knees. For her feet they had given her a pair of white and black runners and socks which she pulled on quickly and fastened. The outfit was nice and comfy and more appropriate than a formal gown.

She looked at herself in the mirror to see that her makeup was still on perfectly and her lips were still a bright red. She decided to leave it on because she had no tissues or makeup wipes to get it all off.

Once she was done she walked back out and smiled at Steve who blushed at seeing her and averted his eye immediately. "Ok lets' go."

As they walked Mina turned to him. "So how did you become Captain America?"

He explained how he became Captain America by the use of a serum. It enhanced everything to the highest level a human could go without become superhuman.

"So what how old are you? You said you fought in the war?"

Steve smiled sadly. "I am technically 94 but was frozen in ice and therefore am 27."

Mina looked at him sadly. "You must have missed so much and lost so many friends."

He sighed and nodded as they reached Bruce's workstation breaking off the conversation. Mina wanted to ask him more but knew that they had to focus, instead she made a mental note to talk to him sometime about his feelings. She could feel the despair, sadness, loneliness and longing roll off him in waves. She wanted to help him but knew it would have to wait.

She smiled warmly as he held open the door for her to walk in first. She entered and giggled at what she saw.

* * *

While Mina was with the others Ami, Bruce and Tony made their way to Bruce's workstation. Ami felt the power from Loki's staff as soon as she walked into the room.

She studied it from a far smart enough to know not to touch things that emitted energy that strong.

The three each grabbed out what they would be using to help analyse the staff. Ami of course had out her trust Mercury computer while Bruce was pulling out a few machines and Tony was setting up a black box that had a holographic like screen.

Bruce pulled out a spectrometer and held it over the staff.

"The gamma readings are definitely consistent with salvage reports from the Tesseract but it's going to take weeks to process."

Tony nodded and started messing around with his screen. "If we bypass the mainframe in a direct route to the homer main frame we could clock this in around 600 teraflops."

"All I packed was a toothbrush."

Ami smiled at Bruce softly. "I packed nothing."

Tony smiled at the two. "You should come by Stark Tower sometime. Top 10 floors all R&D, you'd love it... its candy land."

Ami's eyes lit up and she smiled widely momentarily stunning her two male companions. "I may take you up on your offer sometime."

Bruce on the other hand shook his head with a small smile. "Thanks, but the last time I was in New York I kind of broke... Harlem."

Ami looked at Bruce sadly as Tony spoke. "Well I promise a stress free environment. No tension, no surprises."

He then prodded Bruce with a stick that gave a mild electrical shock. Bruce let out a little yelp and turned towards him. Tony looked at his eyes studying carefully as Ami shook her head in amusement.

"Nothing?"

"Hey are you nuts?"

The three turned to see Mina and Steve walk into the room. Steve looked at Tony in irritation.

Tony looked briefly at Steve before turning back to Bruce. "Jury's out. You really have got a lid on it, haven't you? What's your secret? Mellow jazz? Bongo drums? Huge bag of weed?"

Mina giggled as she handed the bundle of clothes to Ami. Who smiled and quickly exited the room to get changed.

Steve glared at Mina for encouraging his attitude before turning back to Tony. "Is everything a joke to you?"

"Funny things are."

"Threatening the safety of everyone on this ship isn't funny."

He paused and looked sheepishly at Bruce. "No offence doc."

Bruce just smiled as he kept working. "It's alright. I wouldn't have come on board if I couldn't handle pointy things."

Tony stepped away. "You're tiptoeing big man. You need to strut."

"And you need to focus on the problem Mr Stark."

Ami walked back into the room and stood by Mina in a white t-shirt and a pair of dark blue tights. She had her hair out in her normal style and her makeup like Mina's was still on.

She raised an eyebrow at Mina to enquire as to why there was tension. Mina just smirked and shook her head as Tony answered Steve grabbing a silver bag.

"You think I'm not. Why did Fury call us in? Why now? Why not before? What isn't he telling us? I can't do the equation unless I have all the variables."

Steve looked at Tony with curiosity. "You think Fury's hiding something?"

Tony gave Steve a look of condescension, he was still so naive. "He's a spy, Captain. He's THE spy. His secrets have secrets." He plopped some food from the silver bag into his mouth as he turned to Bruce. "It's bothering him to. Isn't it"

Bruce looked up with a deer caught in head lights look. "uhhh, ummm. I just want to finish my work here and..."

"Doctor?"

He looked resigned as he glanced at Steve sighing. "A warm light for all mankind, Loki's jab at Fury about the cube.

"I heard it."

"Well I think that was meant for you."Bruce pointed to Tony who nodded and handed out the plastic bag like a reward. Bruce shrugged and took some of the food. "Even if Barton didn't tell Loki about the tower it was still all over the news."

Steve scoffed smirking. "The Stark tower that big ugly..." Tony looked at him and he stopped looking chastised. "Building in New York?"

"It's powered by an ark reactor, self sustaining energy source. That building will run itself for, what a year?"

Tony smirked and nodded. "It's just a prototype." He turned towards the two young women who were just listening to their conversation to gather information. "I'm kind of the only name in clean energy right now. It's what he is getting at."

Bruce nodded. "So why didn't SHIELD bring him in on the Tesseract project? What are they doing in the energy business in the first place?"

"I should probably look into that once my decryption program finishes breaking into all of SHIELDs secure files."

Steve looked at him in shock. "I'm sorry did you say..."

"Jarvis has been running it since I hit the bridge. In a few hours I will know every dirty secret SHIELD has ever tried to hide. Blueberry?"

He held out the bag to Steve and the girls. Steve shook his head. "Yet you're confused as to why they didn't want you around."

"An intelligence agency that FEARS intelligence? Historically, not awesome."

Ami broke into the conversation as she blushed. "I have actually hacked into all the files already to understand what was going on."

Steve turned to her shocked and angry. "Why would you do that?"

Mina stepped in between them glaring at Steve. "Hey don't talk to her like that. She hacked into it because we were pulled into a fight we knew nothing about. We needed to know as much as you guys did to be able to effectively contribute to this team and to protect our princess. We needed to know who Barton was and why it was such a big deal he joined Loki and we needed to ensure that we would be able to help this situation. So back off."

Steve looked appropriately chastised and turned to Ami. "I am sorry for yelling at you Ms Mizuno."

Ami nodded and walked over to Tony to show him how to hack into SHIELD quicker. Bruce glanced at Ami and smiled slightly thoroughly impressed by her, which is something that didn't happen often.

Mina cleared her throat and brought the conversation back to discussing the problem. "From what I have gathered so far about Loki he is like a bit of a trickster very cunning. I feel like him being here benefits himself more than us. I think he is trying to wind you up."

Steve quickly agreed. 'This is a man who means to start a war and if we don't stay focused he will succeed. We have orders we should follow them."

Tony shook his head. "Following is not my style."

"And you're all about style, aren't you?" Steve scoffed.

Tony pretended to think. "Of the people in this room, which one is A - wearing a spangly outfit and B - not of use?"

Mina smiled cheekily as she tried to break the tension. "I'm not of use. These machines make no sense to me."

Bruce shook his head and turned to Steve. "Steve, tell me none of this smells a little funky to you."

Steve looked between them with pursed lips before walking away. "Just find the cube."

Mina smiled at them sadly and made her way after Steve. "Guess I will go after him. I would be of no help in this room and only distract you. Bye Ami, Dr Banner and Mr Stark."

The three geniuses were in front of different screens as Tony scoffed after Steve left. "That's the guy my dad never shut up about? Maybe they should have left him on ice."

Ami sighed as she played peace keeper. "He is right about Loki though. That's the problem with fighting bad guys they know what us good guys want but we never know what they are after. They know that we just want to keep the world safe but we don't know whether they are after a single person or object, out to destroy the whole world or whether they want to enslave us. They are always a few steps ahead."

"What he's got is an acme dynamite kit that's going to blow up in his face and I'm going to be there when it does."

Ami nodded with a look of determination. "Hopefully so will I."

Bruce chuckled as he looked between the two. "I will read all about it."

"Or you will be suiting up with the rest of us." Tony replied.

"You see, I don't get a suit of armour. I'm exposed like a nerve, it's a nightmare."

Ami gave him a look. "At least you don't need to fight in heels and a miniskirt."

Tony grinned. "Can't imagine that's much protection."

Ami shook her head. "Not at all. Luckily we are stronger than most humans and heal a lot faster but we still take a beating most of the time. It definitely wouldn't be the outfit I would choose for fighting evil but I have learnt to embrace it."

"You know, I've got a cluster of shrapnel, trying every second to crawl its way into my heart." Tony said as he pointed to the mini arc reactor in his chest. "This stops it, this little circle of life. Its part of me now, not just armour. It's a... terrible privilege."

Bruce sighed at Tony. "But you can control it."

"Because I learned how."

Ami nodded with Tony. "You should have seen us Senshi when we were powered up to our final form our Eternal one We gained the ability to control some of our powers when not transformed. If our emotions ran wild so did our powers. I still remember when Jupiter kept a storm going for a week when her boyfriend broke up with her or when Mars accidentally set Moon's skirt on fire when she annoyed her a bit. I even accidentally froze a guy that asked me out when I got so nervous I couldn't control it. It's all about practice."

Bruce sighed as he tried to read the computer screen. "It's different."

Tony slid the data aside so that Bruce can look him in the face. "Hey, I've read all about your accident. That much gamma exposure should have killed you."

"So you're saying that the Hulk... the other guy... saved my life? That's nice. It's a nice sentiment. Save it for what?"

Tony shrugged as he went back to his computer. "I guess we'll find out."

"You may not like that."

Ami smiled warmly at Bruce trying to convey that she wasn't afraid of him while Tony answered him. "You just might."

Ami looked at the two older men with a smile thinking about how the three just bonded. She had never connected so easily to people before and felt like she had met some kindred spirits in them even if she was attracted to Dr Banner.

* * *

Mina had walked out to see Steve looking suspicious. She stealthily followed him through the halls until he came to a door that said Secure Storage – 10C

She watched as he pulled at the door with all his might. She popped up behind him and giggled as she surprised him causing him to jump slightly.

"Breaking in are we Cap?"

He immediately stopped what he was doing and turned to her with a look of guilt on his face.

She laughed as she saw his face and smiled cheekily at him. "Don't worry I won't tell but now I have seen what you are doing you are including me in it, got it? Plus I will be able to open the door much easier than you."

Steve looked at her small frame and raised an eyebrow. "I doubt it."

Mina rolled her eyes at him. "After all you have seen you still doubt me? Remember I am superhuman plus I have an affinity for metal so move over."

She pushed him out of the way as she closed her eyes and concentrated on the door. Her power over metal in her civilian form wasn't super strong but it was enough to unlock the latches and slide the door open.

"You never mentioned being able to control metal." Steve said looking at her in awe.

Mina winked at him. "A girl has to have a little mystery. Plus I said my powers were metal, love and light. We have only recently been able to control our elements outside of Senshi form. Our powers are evolving."

They walked into the room to see metal boxes everywhere. Steve looked around before jumping up to a higher level. He reached down to help Mina but saw her easily jump onto a box and then up to his level.

They made their way through the carrier bay until Steve had reached some boxes. He opened them and a hard look came across his face. Mina glanced at the items and saw that they were weapons of some kind. She put a hand on his shoulder. "Steve what are they?"

He shook his head and stood up grabbing one of the big guns. "Let's get out of here."

With that he turned away and Mina had no choice but to follow him.

* * *

Up in the lab Ami, Bruce and Tony were sitting around watching the screen as Fury stormed in.

"What are you doing, Mr Stark?"

Tony looked at Ami with a pout on his face. "How did you catch me and not her?"

Ami laughed and blushed slightly. "My Mercury computer hacks quickly and leaves no trace."

He huffed as he crossed his arms. "Not fair."

Fury growled and repeated his question. "What are you three doing?"

Tony grinned cheekily at the man. "We've kind of been wondering the same thing about you."

"You three are supposed to be locating the Tesseract."

Bruce nodded at him and pointed at the computer. "We are. The model's locked and we're sweeping for the signature now. When we get the hit, we'll have a signature within half a mile."

"Yeah, you'll get your cube back, no mess, no fuss." Tony paused as he pulled up a file on the screen. "What is Phase 2?"

Mina and Steve entered the room as Steve slams down the weapon he grabbed from the secure section. "Phase 2 is SHIELD uses the cube to make weapons." He turned to the three brains. "Sorry the computer was moving a little slow for me."

Fury turned to Steve. "Rogers, we gathered everything related to the Tesseract, this doesn't not mean that we..."

Tony stood up and turned the monitor around showing a schematic. "I'm sorry Nick, what were you lying?"

Steve looked at Fury as Thor and Agent Romanoff walked into the room. "I was wrong Director, the world hasn't changed a bit."

Mina places a hand on Steve's arm to try and calm him down, he looked down at her and smiled softly at her concern.

Bruce turned to Agent Romanoff. "Did you know about this?"

Natasha just looked indifferent. "You want to think about removing yourself from this environment, Doctor."

Bruce scoffed. "I was in Calcutta. I was pretty well removed."

She walked closer to Bruce. "Loki is manipulating you."

"And you've been doing what, exactly?"

Natasha walked right in front of him "You didn't come here because I batted my eyelashes at you."

He glared down at her. "Yes, and I'm not leaving because suddenly you get a little twitchy."

Ami stood up and pointed to the screen. "I would like to know why SHIELD is using the Tesseract to build weapons of mass destruction."

Fury turned to her. "Technically you aren't a part of us so you have no right to know."

Mina growled as she stepped forward. "We helped save people in Germany and helped you capture Loki. You asked us to help you guys with this threat. So either you tell us what is going on or we leave you to deal with a crazed god without warriors that are almost as powerful."

Fury glared at her but nodded knowing that with Sailor Venus and Sailor Mercury one the team they were more powerful and had a better chance of winning this battle.

"Because of him." He pointed towards Thor who looked confused.

"Me?"

He nodded. "Last year, Earth had a visit from another planet that had a grudge match that levelled a small town. We learned that only are we not alone, but we are hopelessly, hilariously outgunned."

Thor glared at Fury. "My people want nothing but peace with your planet!"

"But you're not the only ones out there, are you? And you're not the only threat. The world is filling up with people that can't be matched, that can't be controlled!""

Mina stepped forwards and chuckled humourlessly. "What you don't realise Mr Fury is that earth has had visitors from other planets many times. The Senshi alone have faced many enemies that are from other worlds and each time they are beaten. I have been facing these evils since I was 13. Where there is evil there are always those granted with the responsibility to protect this word. When these threats appear there are always those that step up."

Steve glanced at her in surprise and admiration after hearing her say she had been fighting since she was 13. She was definitely dedicated to her duty and the way she spoke about the world showed that she was brave and fought for justice. She held to the beliefs he himself followed and he knew that she was someone he could fight alongside of.

Fury turned to Mina. "What if you protectors of the world decide that your powers should be used to take over the world? How do we humans protect ourselves from Gods? There needs to be something to help us control the situation."

Steve stood up next to Mina. "Like you control the cube?"

Mina looked up at Steve in shock as he stood beside her before turning back to Fury. "Who's to say that these weapons won't corrupt you and make you want to take over the world or worse they end up in the enemy's hands?"

"Your work with the Tesseract is what drew Loki to it... and his allies. It is a signal to the Realm that Earth is ready for a higher form of war!" Thor exclaimed as he stepped towards Fury.

"Higher form? You forced our hand! We had to come up with some way that we could..."

Tony cut Fury off. "A nuclear deterrent? Cause that always calms everything right down..."

Ami sneered at Fury. "Nuclear deterrents are the worst idea especially in these cases. If the person wants earth destroyed it won't stop anything. It will just cause more destruction!"

Fury scoffed at Tony, ignoring Ami. "Remind me how you made your fortune, Mr Stark."

Steve stepped closer. "I'm sure if Stark still made weapons he would be neck deep in it."

"Wait, hold on. How is this now about me?"

"I'm sorry, isn't everything?" Steve answered Tony rolling his eyes.

"I thought humans were more evolved than this." Thor commented as Fury turned on him next.

"Excuse me, did WE come to YOUR planet and blow stuff up?"

Everybody in the lab began arguing and Mina and Ami took a step back slightly as they were not part of the group officially.

Natasha's voice was heard. "Are you guys really that naive? S.H.I.E.L.D. monitors potential threats."

Bruce looked sceptical at her. "Captain America is on threat watch?"

She whirled around to face him "We ALL are!"

Tony turned to Steve. "You're on that list? Are you above or below angry bees?"

"I swear, Stark, one more wisecrack out of you..." Steve replied in annoyance.

Tony smirked at him. "Verbal threat! Threatening! I'm being threatened!"

The arguing increased and Mina and Ami could feel power emitting from Loki's staff. They couldn't just stand here and let the argument continue.

Mina pushed through the circle as she yelled drawing the attention to her. "ENOUGH! You all need to calm the hell down! What kind of team are you!"

Bruce scoffed. "Team? No no no. We're a chemical mixture that makes chaos. We're... we're a time-bomb."

Fury stepped towards him. "You need to step away."

"Why shouldn't the guy let off a little steam?" Tony exclaimed as he put his hand on Steve's shoulder.

"You know damn well why! Back off!" Steve exclaimed as he pushed his arm off him.

Tony narrowed his eyes. "Oh, I'm starting to want you to make me"

Steve rose up to his full height circling Tony "Big man in a suit of armour. Take that off, what are you?"

"Genius, billionaire, playboy, philanthropist."

Ami nodded in agreement as Mina put her hand through her hair as she mumbled to Ami. "Men and their pissing contests."

Steve glared don at Tony. "I know guys with none of that worth ten of you. I've seen the footage. The only thing you really fight for is yourself. You're not the guy to make the sacrifice play, to lay down on a wire and let the other guy crawl over you."

Tony smirked at Steve. "I think I would just cut the wire."

Steve shook his head. "Always a way out... You know, you may not be a threat, but you better stop pretending to be a hero."

"A hero? Like you? You're a laboratory experiment, Rogers. Everything special about you came out of a bottle!"

"Put on the suit. Let's go a few rounds."

Thor interrupted the boys with a low chuckle. "You people are so petty and tiny."

Mina sighed as she looked at Ami. "And I thought our team was bad with our arguments. It seems like a walk in the park compared to this. Remind me to never get frustrated with our teamwork ever again.

Ami nodded with a small grimace on her face.

Fury turned to Natasha. "Agent Romanoff, would you escort Dr. Banner back to his..."

"Back where? You rented my room." Bruce exclaimed as he cut Fury off.

"The cell was built..."

Bruce cut Fury off again. "In case you needed to kill me, but you can't! I know! I tried..." The others all looked at him in shock. He turned to see Ami looking up at him with big sad blue eyes and he felt compelled to explain. "I got low. I didn't see an end, so I put a bullet in my mouth... and the other guy spit it out! So I moved on. I focused on helping other people. I was good, until you dragged me back into this freak show and put everyone here at risk!"

He slowly got up and looked at Natasha who stated to feel nervous.

"You want to know my secret, Agent Romanoff? You want to know how I stay calm?"

Natasha and Fury both put their hands to their guns as Ami stepped forward. "Doctor Banner... put down the sceptre."

Bruce looked down is shock to see that he was holding Loki's sceptre. Ami and Mina both had their henshin sticks in their hand ready to transform. He gently put down the sceptre as the computer beeped.

"Sorry, kids. You don't get to see my little party trick after all."

Thor looked over. "Did you locate the Tesseract? It belongs on Asgard, no human is a match for it."

Tony went to walk out as Steve grabbed his arm. "You're not going alone."

"You going to stop me?" Tony hissed back

"Put on the suit and we will find out."

Tony smirked at Steve. "I'm not afraid to hit an old man."

Steve's mouth tightened "Put on the suit."

Mina and Ami rolled their eyes at the two boys that couldn't seem to have a conversation without arguing.

Bruce studied the computer and pulled off his glasses "Oh my god."

Just then a giant explosion went off in the room flinging everyone inside to different places. Mina, Steve and Tony were flung to one side and Thor to another. Poor Natasha, Ami and Bruce had it the worst as they were blown through the window and landed roughly on the floor.

* * *

**Hope that chapter was ok. As you can tell I am trying to add a bit more romance to the storyline.**

**As always please review though no flames.**

**Also let me know if you would like to see Mina paired with a guy in a crossover oneshot. I think I am going to aim for one a month.**

**I will hopefully update soon. :)**


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N another new chapter say what? I usually don't update this fast but I am loving writing this story. So this chapter is kind of weird for me cause I don't usually cut between the action. I usually do one person then the other but this time I attempted to cut between Sailor Venus and Mercury.**

**I highly recommend that you watch the film. This story is missing the action scenes between Black Widow and Hawks Eye plus the Thor and Loki parts as Mina and Ami aren't there for that. **

**I am trying to make it seem like Steve is protective over Mina because f the era he is from but at the same time I am trying to show he trusts her to hold her own. It is quite difficult!**

**I will be having a sequel to this story though it will mainly be about Mina/Steve it will follow them after this. I'm not quite sure if it is going to be a series of connected one-shots to do with moments in their lives or if it is going to be a continuous story. I have yet to decide, your input into that would be great. It will have some Ami/Bruce but not as much.**

**Also I am not sure if the sequel will have anything from The Winter Soldier. I haven't watched it and I kind of planned on the sequel not following a different story and kind of just doing what I want with the two characters. If there is an overwhelming want for it to follow The Winter Soldier I guess I can watch it and see whether I think Mina can be incorporated into it or not. **

**To guest reviewer Kathryn:**

**I am glad you like this story! It hasn't got that many readers or reviewers. I think it's personally because a lot of the Sailor Moon fans are hard core Usagi fans and I don't really like her that much so I don't usually have her in my stories. Therefore if you write about one of the other Senshi as the main character your stories tend to get neglected. So thanks so much for the compliment.**

**I love the interactions between Ami, Bruce and Tony too and love you calling them the Science Club. Bruce and Tony together are so adorkable so adding Ami to the mix just makes it more awesome.**

**I think that Capt and Venus are perfect and I explained above to do with Winter Soldier what I would like to do but I am not 100% yet. Either way in this story it's more of a flirtation they like each other thing and maybe only acting on it a bit depending on how I feel. In the sequel it won't be like they get together straight away as they both have BIG issues when it comes to love but once they get passed that I think they would be awesome together.**

**Hmmm I will see if I can get Venus interaction with Loki but it might be a bit hard due to Loki not being around the avengers much until near the end of the film after escaping. Personally I think Venus would make an excellent Psychologist as I like to give her the power of empathy, so she would be able to get to the root of most people's problems and understands many issues. She would definitely help him with his issues, I will see if I can fit it in somewhere but I can't promise anything.**

**Again just letting you all know that I am doing crossover pairings for Mina so if you wanted to see her paired with someone let me know. If it's a fandom I am familiar with I will give it a go.**

**Anyway hope you enjoy.**

**Read and Review no flames.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own ANYTHING.**

* * *

After the explosion Steve got up and turned to Tony. "Put on the suit."

Tony nodded. "Yup."

Steve then turned to Mina before quickly checking that she wasn't too injured. She had a few small cuts but she seemed to be ok. "Good you aren't too badly hurt. Put your suit on too."

Mina rolled her eyes at him but smiled slightly at his concern over her. "I transform Steve." She put her henshin stick up in the air. "Venus Crystal Power."

She quickly transformed and Steve and Tony stared at her in shock. Venus looked back up to see Tony's mouth wide open and Steve avoiding her eyes with a bright red face.

Venus looked at them as she scanned herself. "What? You've seen me in this outfit before. I know it is a bit revealing but unlike guys I don't get to choose my clothes."

Steve continued to avoid her eyes as Tony burst out. "Do you know you are naked when you transform?"

Venus giggled as she rolled her eyes. "Yes I know. Luckily it doesn't happen when we de-henshin only when we first transform. Now you have finished ogling me we should get going."

She quickly exited the room as the two boys shook their heads and ran after her. The threesome headed down a corridor until they met an intersection where Tony stopped turning to the other two heroes. "Engine 3, I will meet you there. Venus, go with him."

Venus nodded at Tony before following Steve forward as Tony turned the corner.

* * *

When Ami flew out the window she hit her head hard on a piece of metal. She was briefly knocked out from the hit to the head, only to be awoken by Natasha softly shaking her after she had just finished studying Bruce.

"Ami you need to get up. Dr Banner isn't doing so great. I think it's time for you to suit up."

Ami nodded trying to clear her head but she was still a little foggy. "Is Bruce ok? Is he hurt?"

Natasha shook her head at the concern Ami had for Bruce. "We can talk about that later. Right now I need Sailor Mercury's help. Can you do that?"

Ami nodded weakly before she grabbed her henshin stick and yelled out. "Mercury Crystal Power." She quickly transformed. As soon as she transformed the pain and grogginess she felt disappeared as the Senshi always healed faster in their Senshi forms. Mercury quickly grasped what was happening as she heard Natasha talking to Bruce.

"Doctor Banner... Bruce, you gotta fight it. This is just what Loki wants. We're gonna be okay. Listen to me. We're gonna be okay, right? I swear on my life I will get you out of this! You will walk away, and never..."

He growled at her. 'Your life!"

Mercury watched in horror as he began to hulk out. "Dr Banner please, you have to fight this. Please!"

He turned to her and briefly stopped. Bruce's eye's stayed glued to Mercury's as he tried to fight. He found that staring into Ami's eyes was like staring into a calm blue ocean and it seemed to halt his transformation.

A large crash was heard and Mercury's eyes broke away from Bruce' causing him to continue hulking out.

Mercury caught his gaze once more before with a look of sadness. His eyes seemed to apologise as he roared once more and finished his transformation.

Mercury sighed before she turned to Natasha rushing over once she saw she had her leg caught. She leant down beside her and pulled up the pipe effortlessly. Natasha smiled in thanks as she jumped up and turned toward The Hulk, only to see him facing them with a look of interest.

Natasha turned to Sailor Mercury. "Run."

She nodded and easily overtook Natasha as the Hulk came after them. Natasha did a flip up onto the same level as Mercury before she kept running. Mercury slowed down determined that she would help protect Natasha, she may have been the weakest physically of the inner scouts but she was still twice as strong Natasha and she would not let anything happen to the tough agent.

The two managed to evade The Hulk for a few minutes as Mercury turned to Natasha. "Stay behind me at all times. I can take a much bigger beating that you and can recover quicker."

Natasha didn't like being told to hide behind someone else but nodded grabbing out her gun.

* * *

It took Venus and Captain America longer to get outside then it did for Tony. They flung the door open and Steve yelled out to Iron Man who was studying the engine. "Stark we're here."

"Good let's see what we've got."

Iron Man quickly analysed the damage before turning to them and pointing. "I need you to get that engine control panel and tell me which relays are in overload position."

Venus and Captain America nodded and sprang into action.

Venus yelled out. "Venus Love-me chain!"

She flicked the chain up to grip high above them before moving close to Captain America. "Grab onto me."

He looked at her in confusion but did as she said when he saw her no nonsense game face. He felt a little foolish when he wrapped his arms around her waist but that thought soon disappeared from his head when she swung them off the ledge. The two soared through the air before Venus flicked the chain to let go of the pole it was tightened around. They both landed gracefully where the energy control panel was located.

Captain America looked at her with a combination of embarrassment and awe causing her to giggle and wink at him. "I always wanted to that but kind of imagined I would be more like Leia rather than Luke but oh well."

He shook his head at her exuberance. "I have no idea what you are talking about."

She laughed slightly as she turned away from him, her mind on the mission. She pulled out the engine control panel as Captain America stood in front of it. They both looked at it with confusion etched all over their faces before Iron Man spoke to Captain America.

"What's it look like in there?"

Captain America turned to Venus. "Do you know anything about this stuff?"

"Sorry this isn't my area of expertise."

He shrugged and answered Iron Man through his earpiece. "It seems to be run on some form of electricity."

Iron Man sniggered. "Well, you're not wrong."

* * *

Mercury and Natasha walked slowly in silence. They heard a noise and turned towards it seeing nothing.

They breathed a sigh of relief until suddenly the Hulk appeared.

"Mercury bubbles blast"

Mercury reacted quickly as she created a fog before pushing Natasha further away from the Hulk who was smashing through the hallways after them.

To the two women's horror The Hulk caught up to them giving Mercury barely enough time to push Natasha out of the way as the Hulk swung his arm. It hit Mercury causing her to smash into the wall.

Natasha got up and ran to Mercury. "Are you ok?"

Mercury nodded as she groaned The Hulk hit harder than anything she had ever felt before. Natasha began to help her up slowly but a look of horror etched on both their faces as the Hulk approached them. Mercury quickly called on her strongest attack as she prayed it wouldn't hurt Bruce when he was out of the Hulk form.

"Shine Aqua Illusion."

This froze the hulk but he was too strong and soon burst out roaring and caught Mercury by surprise by how quick he was able to push off her attack. He reached out ready to backhand both of them but before his arm made contact Thor came crashing through the walls and into the Hulk.

* * *

Iron Man quickly explained to them what the control panel should look like. As soon he was done Venus and Captain America started fixing the control panel as fast as they could.

Captain America contacted Iron Man. "Ok, the relays are intact. What's our next move?"

Venus stood by and only heard Captain America's side of the conversation as she didn't have an earpiece.

"Well if that thing gets up to speed, you'll be shredded."

He paused listening to Iron Man respond. Venus watched as he rolled his eyes. "Speak English."

Venus giggled slightly as Captain America was listening to the response.

He then turned to Venus. "I need to stand by that red lever and wait for Iron Man's instructions. I will need to push it when the time comes."

With that he jumped across and stood near it. Venus followed his lead but her heel slipped on a bit of debris as she landed causing her to almost fall backwards. Captain America quickly reached out and grasped her arms pulling her into his chest tightly and holding on. He looked down at her as his hands tightened around. "Are you ok?"

Venus blushed and nodded. "Thanks for helping me."

He nodded and pulled away from her as faced the lever waiting for Iron Man.

* * *

The collision between Thor and the Hulk caused the two to go rolling through another wall and land on the ground. The two engaged in combat as Natasha and Mercury watched on. Mercury tried to analyse his weak spot but was unable to find any.

Thor grabbed onto The Hulk's arm. "We are not your enemies Banner. Try to think."

The Hulk growled as he punched Thor sending him across the room.

Shaking off her fear of the big man she jumped in front of the Hulk. "Mercury bubbles blast" She clouded the area with fog before sending her strongest attack at him. "Mercury Aqua Rhapsody"

A lyre materialised and she played it sending a stream of water at the Hulk. He roared as it hit him and Mercury froze the water around him. She looked behind her to see Thor holding his hand out. His giant hammer soared towards him. He caught it easily and yelled at her. "Move!"

She quickly jumped out of the way as The Hulk leaped towards where she was standing. Thor jumped at him and swung his hammer sending him crashing into a plane.

* * *

Venus spied some men walking back and watched with wide eyes as one threw a grenade. She jumped off and Sailor V kicked the grenade out of the way. She landed in front of them and grabbed the gun before punching the man across the face sending him sprawling to the floor. The other man came at her with a gun which she quickly kicked out of his hands. He came running at her and she used his momentum to flip him over her and unfortunately for him, off the base and into the air. She watched sadly as he fell.

As she watched him Captain America jumped down and crouched over her, trying to keep her covered as he wasn't sure if she could survive a bullet. He knew she was strong and fast but didn't want to watch a woman like her fall because of a bullet.

He picked up a bit of metal to throw at the man who had just started shooting at them. The man crouched out of the way behind the door as he tried to avoid the metal. Captain America grabbed her around the waist and leapt up swinging them over the railing and onto a different platform. He picked up a gun and began shooting.

Venus rolled her eyes her distaste for guns showing on her face.

He started to move backwards. "Get back to the lever."

She looked him as he kept shooting while herding her backwards. She paused as she held her hand out. "Venus," her lips got a golden glow before she winked and put the hand up to kissing her fingers. He watched as she pulled them away and a yellow heart was in her hand. "Love and Beauty Shock."

She then threw it at the guy shooting at them causing a ball of golden energy to shoot to where he was. As it hit near where he was standing it exploded knocking the man out.

Venus turned to him and winked. "That's how it's done."

He smiled and turned towards the lever waiting for Iron Mans instruction. Venus stood closer to it as Captain America stood closer to the edge afraid she might slip in those impractical heels.

Suddenly the ship lurched knocking Captain America off balance. He slipped off and began falling.

* * *

Ami and Thor began to battle the Hulk working well as a team. He would be the one physically fighting while she distracted him by shooting attacks at him allowing Thor use the openings. At one point Thor threw his hammer at him causing the Hulk to try and catch it. As he grasped it he was pulled along unable to wield it. Thor then beat on him when he tried to pick it up. Eventually the Hulk gave up and went running towards Mercury. Thor jumped on his back and used his hammer to try and choke him.

After the Hulk discovered that Thor wasn't being flung off he jumped causing the two to go flying through the roof. Mercury was unable to find a way to jump through the whole as it was too high and there was nothing to cling onto, at that point she wished she had a chain like Venus. Her concern over Bruce was growing but with no way to reach him she decided on the most logical course of action. So she made her way to where Loki was being held. Her logic told her that this was all a ploy for him to escape.

* * *

Venus saw Captain America slip and quickly called on her chain and threw it to him.

"Grab it!"

He grabbed on and Venus began hauling him back up careful not to hurt him or pull too fast.

As she was pulling him back up she heard him yell out. "Pull the lever."

"What? But you will fall."

"PULL THE LEVER."

Venus shook her head no. Instead she did a sudden hard jerk of the whip that flung him up instead of pulling him. He flew up and landed roughly on the metal knocking the wind out of him. She cringed for a second remembering why she was pulling softly instead of one hard jerk.

She then turned and lunged for the lever pulling it down. She turned to check that Captain America was ok just to see the first man she had punched had gotten back up. He had his gun aimed at Captain America who was slowly getting to his feet.

Venus didn't have time to think as she pointed her finger. "Crescent Beam Smash"

* * *

Mercury was of course right but unfortunately by the time she reached Loki it was too late. She had made it just in time to see Agent Coulson shoot his gun.

She ran over to the injured man, kneeling beside him. "Agent Coulson. Where are you hurt?"

He just looked at her. "In the back but its ok I can't feel anything."

A tear came to her eye. "No stay with me. I can help you, I know medicine."

He shook his head. "It's too bad of an injury just sit with me. Please?"

Mercury covered her mouth as a sob broke through. The Senshi may have fought a lot of battles but Agent Coulsons death seemed different, more real. She grabbed his hand with her free hand and smiled sadly. "That was one impressive gun."

He chuckled causing a cough and some blood to come out of his mouth. "I didn't even know what it did."

Mercury laughed sadly with tears in her eyes.

Fury arrived next and kneeled next to him.

"I'm sorry, boss. The god rabbited."

"Just stay awake. Eyes on me." Fury took over from Mercury as she stood and turned away to hide her tears. She de-henshined as she watched Fury talk to the agent.

"No. I'm clocked out here."

"Not an option."

Coulson smiled sadly. "It's okay, boss. This was never going to work... if they didn't have something... to..."

Agent Coulson looked down and sighed his last breath. Fury looked on grimly at Coulson before standing up.

He pressed his head set "Agent Coulson is down."

Ami watched as Fury spoke to the others as the medical team assessed the agent before signalling Fury. "They're already here. They called it."

Tears rolled down her face as she watched the brave man be taken away.

Ami wiped her face to get rid of the tears as Fury turned to her and indicated for her to follow him.

* * *

The beam of light headed straight for the man and hit him right in the chest. He fell to the floor roughly as he landed. Venus jumped down to where he and Captain America were.

A hand covered her mouth as she looked at the man she Crescent Beamed. Usually her enemies faded away or turned to dust but this was a human. She had never used her attack on a human like that. She dropped to her knees as she saw the large hole in his chest that was blackened around the edges like it was burnt.

Captain America walked up behind her and put a hand gently on her shoulder. "There are always casualties in war."

She turned her head to him with tears in her eyes. "I haven't killed a human before, not one that wasn't completely taken by evil. He was just a man."

He sighed as he pulled her up and stood her on her feet. He placed his hand gently on her chin as he lifted her head so he could look her in the eyes. He stared down at her stunned by how beautiful she was even when upset. Her eyes shined and her hair was blowing around her in the wind.

'You are a warrior, one of the strongest I've seen. You did what you had to do."

Venus nodded as she wiped at her eyes and smiled softly at him before de-henshining. "Thanks."

Iron Man landed near them and took off his helmet. "Good work guys."

Mina smiled at him as they began to walk back inside. Mina stopped when both Steve and Tony froze in their tracks. She turned to them in confusion. "Guys what's up?"

Steve sighed as he looked at her with anguish. "Agent Coulson was killed."

Mina gasped, "I'm so sorry. I didn't know him much but from what I could tell he was brave and honourable."

The two men nodded and lead her inside to go meet with Fury.

* * *

**A/N – So there is chapter 3. I am not a huge fan as I don't like jumping between action like that but I wanted to try and follow the film. I also dont think its my best work**

**Please make sure you read the Author notes at the beginning and respond to things. I always like to know what my readers think so that I can improve or try and get more of what they like into my stories.**

**I am not sure when I will update next. I have just started a new job and am busier but will try my best to update stories. **

**Let me know if you want a Mina/ any male crossover! I will do requests if I know enough about the fandom. **

**Please review as awesome reviews get me to write faster. No joke, if I receive a truly flattering review it makes me want to continue writing.**


	5. Review response no chapter sorry

This isn't a new chapter sorry I just wanted to respond to a guest review. If people want to review I do prefer you to do so using your accounts so I can respond to you personally and not have to do authors notes like this. though if you don't have one that's ok

I am also aware this is probably an overreaction but I'm sensitive at the moment. I am extremely tired as I'm working full time again, have commitments most nights after work and my grandmother just passed away, so I'm not fully mentally stable at the moment.

This is to donnermeister. I'm not sure you know the character of Venus or any of the other senshi well. If you haven't noticed they try to avoid killing humans. If it's a human they tend to heal them or try to convert them to the good side. They try to refrain from killing as much as possible, especially a human with no powers and that's what I was trying to convey. It would effect Mina cause he was a human with no powers and yes he was on the wrong side but she still would prefer to incapacitate instead of kill. It's what all the inners think. The outers are more ruthless but the inners believe in the good of people.

As for the scene being loose and slow. And cap losing his character ability. I had previously shown his ability in the first fight against Loki and I wanted to use this fight to show Venus' ability.  
I'm sorry that you didn't like it but it was to show that Mina can fight as they didn't really get to in the battle against Loki.  
In the next battle they both will be fully involved into it. Plus cap actually falls of and grabs on to something so it just works to have Mina save him with her chain. I'm not the only one that thought that.  
He also saved her a few times in the scene so it's not like he lost his powers.  
These scenes were to show that the Venus and Mercury are able to fight well maybe even better than the avengers.

I probably won't update this story for a while as reviews like that make me not want to write.

I know it wasn't an all bad review as it said it was a nice idea but insulting the rest puts me off writing.

Kathryn just FYI there is a story in the silver millennium with Loki and Thor in it. It's pretty good but Loki is paired with Serenity and Venus with Thor. I still like it. Check it out if you want it's called Transcend by MarvelSilver.

Thanks to everyone else for their reviews hopefully I will recover from the review that upset me and update this month


	6. Chapter 4

**A/N New chapter. Sorry about my little rant before I was going through a lot and I just snapped sorry.**

**Anyway here is the next chapter and as you will tell I added a few things and a nice little scene between Venus and Captain America which I hope you liked. I just thought that in the movie he had a look of defeat on his face and wondered what made him continue fighting in a battle he thought he couldn't win so I added it. I hope its ok.**

**It is a little confusing with the changing of names and what names to use while writing so I changed between it a fair bit, sorry I just wasn't sure what name to stick to for some of them.**

**I am still deciding what to do as a sequel. It wont follow Winter Soldier at all. In my universe it never happened. So I am either going to write a series of connected oneshots of moments in Mina/Steve lives or a story based mainly on romance, not as much action. I am actually leaning towards the oneshots. Let me know what you think.**

**As always review and no flames.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognise.**

* * *

Steve, Tony and Mina walked in silence to the main area where the team was sitting only hours before. Mina rushed forward when she saw Ami with tears rolling down her face. She took the seat next to her and wrapped her arm around Ami.

"Are you okay Ames?"

Ami shook her head as she looked at the three that just entered the room. The two men gave her a look of sympathy before they took two of the empty seats.

"I was the first one to get to Agent Coulson. I wanted to save him but he wouldn't let me even try. He just wanted me to sit with him. It was heartbreaking."

Tony nodded at her. "I'm sure you helped by just sitting with him Blue."

Mina sighed as she leant her head on Ami's shoulder and hugged her tightly. "This fight is unlike any we have fought before Ami. They are humans, they don't turn to dust and they don't come back from the dead but we have to be strong. There are casualties in all wars but we will fight on to make sure that no other good men and women like Agent Coulson die."

Mina looked at Steve as she comforted Ami, thanking him again for helping her be strong. Ami blinked back the tears and nodded, determined to not let Loki kill anyone else.

Fury walked into the room and stopped in front of the table with Agent Hill walking close behind. He toyed with some cards in his hands.

"These were in Phil Coulson's jacket. I guess he never did get you to sign them."

He threw down the cards in his hands revealing that they were Captain America trading cards and that they were covered in blood. Tears came to Mina's eyes as she saw Steve lean forward to pick one of them up. Mina looked between the others and her heart broke at the looks of defeat and regret on their faces. She turned back to Fury as he continued talking.

"We're dead in the air up here. Our communications, the location of the Cube, Banner, Thor... I got nothing for you. I lost my one good eye. Maybe I had that coming. " He turned towards Steve. "Yes. We were going to build an arsenal with the Tesseract. I never put all my chips on that number though, because I was playing something even riskier."

He looked over the four people in the room. "There was an idea, Stark knows this, called the Avengers Initiative. The idea was to bring together a group of remarkable people to see if they could become something more. To see if they could work together when we needed them to, to fight the battles that we never could." Fury looked at Tony. "Phil Coulson died, still believing in that idea. In heroes."

Tony abruptly got up from his chair and walked out of the room with Mina, Ami and Steve staring after him.

Fury sighed as he looked at the remaining heroes, two of which they had never intended to have in the team but would have made such a difference.

"Well, it's an old-fashioned notion."

With that he walked out of the room leaving Mina, Ami and Steve sitting there lost in their own thoughts.

Steve stood up with a determined look on his face and made his way out of the room.

Both girls stood up and followed him, they were unsure of what was going to happen next but they had to be there. They were not supposed to be part of the Avengers initiative but the two Senshi were already too invested in this fight and the people involved to leave it the way it was.

The three walked in silence with Steve leading the girls through the helopad until they made it to the room that Loki's cell used to be. Tony was standing on the catwalk overlooking the part that opened up to drop the cell down to earth.

Ami walked up to the level Tony was standing as Mina and Steve stayed on the other side. Steve leaned on the railing as Mina stood beside him.

Ami was unsure of what to do so she stood slightly behind Tony and let Steve talk as she could tell he had stuff to say.

"Was he married?"

Tony stared off into space. "No. There was a, uh...cellist. I think."

Ami stepped forward next to him but didn't touch him. Afraid to set her knew friend off. "I'm sorry. He seemed like a good man.

Tony shook his head as he looked between the three heroes. "He was an idiot."

Steve crossed his arms and pushed away from the rail he was leaning on. "Why? For believing?"

The two girls stepped back, content to let the boys figure things out. They both knew that the men needed this to try and get over some of their issues.

Tony looked around him. "For taking on Loki alone."

"He was doing his job"

Tony scoffed as he looked at Steve. "He was out of his league. He should have waited. He should have..."

Steve sighed as he made his way to Tony. "Sometimes there isn't a way out, Tony."

Tony shook his head as he walked towards Steve. "Right, I've heard that before."

"Is this the first time you've lost a soldier?"

Tony went to walk past Steve but whirled around at his words.

"WE ARE NOT SOLDIERS!" He paused and Ami was about to step forward and try and help but Mina rested her hand on her arm and shook her head. The two men were not finished yet and they listened as Tony continued. "I am not marching to Fury's fife!"

Steve kept calm as he addressed Tony. "Neither am I! He's got the same blood on his hands that Loki does. But right now we've got to put that behind us and get this done."

Steve looked over to the two girls indicating he was now addressing everyone on the team. "Now Loki needs a power source. If we can put together a list..."

Tony who was staring at the blood stain at the wall turned back to the others and interrupted Steve. "He made it personal."

Steve looked at Tony. "That's not the point."

Tony shook his head. "That IS the point. That's Loki's point! He hit us all right where we live. Why?"

Mina quietly put in her thoughts. "He did it to tear you all apart."

Tony crossed his arms "Yeah, divide and conquer is great, but he knows he has to take us out to win, right? THAT'S what he wants. He wants to beat us, he wants to be seen doing it. He wants an audience."

Steve nodded as he followed Tony. "Right. I caught his act at Stuttgart."

"Yeah, that was just previews. This is - this is opening night. And Loki, he's a full-tilt diva, right? He wants flowers, he wants parades. He wants a monument built to the skies with his name plastered..."

Tony paused as the four looked at each other knowingly. "Son of a bitch!"

Steve took action as the leader of the group. "He is at Stark Tower. I will go get Agent Black Widow and Hawkeye. Meet at the jet. Suit up."

He then left the room as the Tony went to get his suit. Mina and Ami quickly transformed into Sailor Venus and Mercury.

Mercury turned to Venus as they made their way through the helopad to where the jet was waiting.

"You could tell Fury was lying couldn't you about the cards? They weren't in Agent Coulson's jacket they were in his locker"

Venus nodded. "Of course I knew but I know what he was trying to do. He needed something to give the others a push to work as a team. We needed that push once, so I understood where he was coming from. "

Mercury nodded and moved on to her next thought. "Maybe we should contact the others. If this is the final act we could use their help."

Venus sighed and shook her head. "No we can't let them know. I don't want Usa anywhere near this fight it has nothing to do with her."

"It has nothing to do with us either Venus but we are here fighting for human kind, they would want to help."

"We are fully in the fight. We haven't been here long but we have made friends and yes we could use the others but they wouldn't get here in time without us there to do a Sailor Teleport. If we tell them what is happening they will just fret about not being able to help. We are not alone here Mercury and I have confidence in us and our friends. Please tell me you agree with my decision."

Mercury sighed and nodded. She wanted the others with her because she had never fought a battle without them and felt like she wasn't good enough without Usagi. Though, she also wanted to be selfish and wanted to show the others that she wasn't just the weak brains of the operation that she could win without them. Mercury was just afraid that she would fail everyone and this time she wouldn't be brought back from the dead.

She looked over at Venus to see the look of determination on her face and she felt comforted by it. Venus was a formidable opponent and Mercury had faith in her abilities as he had fought on her own or years before joining the others and she was also was the strongest of the inners.

Venus smiled reassuringly. "We will be fine. We will watch each other's backs and we will have our new friends fighting with us."

At that moment they turned to see Captain America and Agent Black Widow walking towards them with another male agent. Captain America nodded in acknowledgement.

"Sailor Venus and Sailor Mercury this is Agent Barton or Hawkeye if you prefer. Barton these are warriors that are some of the best I have seen. Iron Man is already on his way there."

The girls smiled at Hawkeye before following them into a jet only to be greeted by a maintenance man on the jet.

" Uh... You are not authorized to be here!"

Captain America shook his head. "Son... just don't."

The five got into the jet and Hawkeye made the plane take off on their journey to Manhattan.

By the time they got to the city the portal had already been open.

"We need to get in there now Capt." Venus exclaimed as she saw how much destruction there already was.

Captain America shook his head. "We will use the guns on the jet before we get in there."

Hawkeye and Black Widow were shooting the enemy from the jet until Loki shot the jet causing one of the engines to stop working.

Hawkeye yelled to the others. "Hold on tight. I'm going to try and land this thing as smoothly as possible."

Venus, Mercury and Captain America grabbed onto the jet as it was falling down. It crashed hard onto the ground and slid a few metres before coming to a halt when it hit a building.

Everyone inside quickly got out of the plane and began running towards the portal.

Captain America was in the lead and turned to the others. "We've got to get back up there."

They kept running and came to a halt as they heard noises from the portal. They were standing in a V shape with Captain America in the front Venus and Mercury on either side behind him and Hawkeye on Venus' side and Black Widow on Mercury's.

They all stared up at the portal to see a Leviathan coming out of the portal. As it got closer to the ground, Chitauri started jumping from it.

Captain America addressed Iron Man. "Stark are you seeing this?"

"Seeing, still working on believing. Where's Banner as he shown up yet?"

"Banner?"

"Just keep me posted."

The five jumped out of the way as a blast came close to where they were standing. They all crouched down behind cars to assess the damage and the best plan of attack.

"We've got civilians trapped..."

Hawkeye was cut off as a Chitauri flew over head blasting its way through with Loki on the back of one of the crafts.

Venus stood up. "Enough assessing we need to get into this fight. Innocent people are being injured."

Captain America nodded. "They are fish in a barrel down there."

Just at that moment a group of Chitauri dropped down in front of them.

Black Widow turned to Captain America. "We've got this go."

He nodded. "You think you can hold him off?"

Hawkeye nodded as he got his bow and arrow ready. "Captain, it would be my genuine pleasure."

Captain America turned to Venus. "We worked well together. Care to join me?"

Venus nodded and turned to Mercury who nodded. "I will stay here and help them."

Black Widow smiled and nodded. The two had helped each other with the Hulk and formed a small bond.

Captain America nodded at Venus and the two ran towards the end of the bridge and jumped off. They were followed by blasts but didn't stop. They rolled across the top of the bus and jumped off the back of a flipping vehicle before landing in a crouch.

Venus grinned at him. "Piece of cake."

The two then took off running towards where the police were setting up a block. Venus shook her head at the police. She always hated them since her days of Sailor V. They were always thought they had the situation under control when they had no idea what was going on.

Captain America and Venus jumped in front of them to instruct them on how to help. Venus started addressing them trying to ignore the fact they were ogling her and weren't likely to take orders from her.

"You need men in these buildings. There are people inside and they are going to be running right in the line of fire."

Captain America took over as he could see the way the policemen were looking at Venus. "You take them to the basement or the subway. You keep them off the street. We need a perimeter as far back as 39th."

The older cop scoffed. "Why the hell should I take orders from you two?"

Eight Chitauri's jumped down and Captain America and Venus sprung into action. Captain America raised his shield to block the blast as Venus called on her powers. Captain America was to handle the closer ones and Venus was left to take care of the longer distance ones which she was fine with.

Venus flipped through the air and crescent beamed one before she turned around and roundhouse kicked another that was coming at her from behind. She used her Venus Chain to grab onto the three that were furthest back and flung them into a wall.

Captain America was handling a few others. He batted one Chitauri away with his shield before blocking a point blank assault. Another came at him and he punched it in the face before he broke the weapon of another ones arm and hitting it with it which sent it flying across the street. Into the pile Venus had sent into the wall.

Venus turned around to the police and winked as he kissed her hand. "Venus Love and Beauty Shock" The orange heart then formed on her hand as she threw it at the four Chitauri that had started to get back up. She threw it right on target causing them to explode.

Captain America nodded and gritted his teeth. "That's why you should take orders from us. Oh and stop ogling my partner."

Venus smiled at him for calling her his partner and defending her.

The police sergeant nodded." I need men in those buildings. Lead the people down and away from the streets. We're going to set up a perimeter all the way down 39th Street."

Venus and Captain America turned and made their way back to the others.

* * *

Hawkeye, Black Widow and Mercury were busy fighting the Chitauri and trying to get the civilians to safety. Black Widow and Hawkeye where using their guns and arrows to provide cover for Mercury. She had used her Mercury Bubbles Blast to provide fog to help the civilians trapped in a bus escape unseen.

After she helped them out of the bus she joined the other two by shooting water blasts at the enemy that froze and destroyed them.

The three of them kept on fighting the Chitauri that kept coming at them. Mercury was easily using her powers but the other two had started using their hand to hand combat skills.

The three worked expertly together with Mercury covering the long distance enemies and Hawkeye and Black Widow covering her back for those that got too close to the threesome.

The three were getting outnumbered. Hawkeye got knocked to the ground and had one jump on him as Black Widow had three Chitauri come at her after she used on of their weapons against them. Mercury was managing to handle her own until she too found herself surrounded with the Chitauri aiming their weapons at her.

Luckily Venus and Captain America jumped back into the fray. Venus used her chain to grab one of the Chitauri around the neck and pulled hard causing it to get flung off Hawkeye. She then flipped beside Black Widow and punched one in the head before crescent beaming another. Black Widow nodded at her before kicking the other in the stomach and blasting it.

Captain America had jumped in front of Mercury and held up his shield to block the blast. She went to thank him but instead yelled out. "Mercury Aqua Rhapsody."

The attack hit the three Chitauri that were sneaking up on the two of them. Captain America nodded his thanks as Thor landed with a bolt of lightning killing the last three left on the bridge.

Captain America spoke up. "What's the story upstairs?"

"The power surrounding the cube is impenetrable."

Iron Man interrupted through the ear piece. "Thor's right. We've got to deal with these guys."

Black Widow looked between everyone. "How do we do this?"

"By working as a team." Venus said as she stared at every one of them. "It's the only way we can defeat them."

Thor looked at them. "I have unfinished business with Loki."

Hawkeye stared at him while fixing an arrow. "Well get in line."

Captain America nodded at Venus. "Venus is right. It's time we worked as a team. Save your vengeance for later. Loki is going to keep this fight focused on us and that's what we need. Without him these things could run wild. We've got Stark up top, he is going to need us to..."

Captain America was interrupted by Bruce riding in on a motorcycle. Mercury smiled widely as she ran over to him, the others following after her at a more sedate pace.

Mercury stood at him and stared at him as he turned to the others. "Well this all seems horrible."

Black Widow glared at him. "I've seen worse."

Bruce looked at her and then to Mercury. "Sorry."

Mercury smiled softly before looking over at Venus who nodded. "We could use a little worse."

Captain America shared the news with Iron Man. "Stark, we've got him."

"Banner?"

He nodded. "Like you said."

"Tell him to suit up. I'm bringing the party to you."

Iron Man then flew towards them with the Leviathan trailing after him.

Black Widow shook her head. "I don't see how that's a party."

The Leviathan was crashing towards them and Captain America stepped forward. "Dr Banner now might be a good time for you to get angry."

Bruce turned around and grinned. He glanced at Mercury before he winked. "That's my secret. I'm always angry."

They watched as Bruce hulked out and punched the Leviathan causing him to skid back a bit and it to flip over. They watched as it began to fall.

Iron Man shot at it. "Hang on." He then proceeded to shoot the Leviathan to try and get smaller bits falling to the earth.

Hawkeye grabbed Black Widow and hid her under him to protect her from the blast. Thor grabbed Mercury to make sure she was ok and Captain America grabbed Venus and covered them both with his shield.

Once the Leviathan crashed the Chitauri stopped and turned towards them growling. The Hulk growled with them as the eight of them formed a circle with their backs facing each other.

They watched in horror as more of the Leviathans came through the portal.

Iron Man turned to Captain America. "Call it Cap."

Captain America nodded before turning to the group. "Alright, listen up. Until we can close that portal, our priority's containment. Hawkeye, I want you on that roof, eyes on everything. Call out patterns and strays. Stark, you got the perimeter. Anything gets more than three blocks out, you turn it back or you turn it to ash."

Hawkeye nodded as he turned to Iron Man. "Want to give me a lift?"

Iron Man nodded. "Right. Better clench up, Legolas."

The others watched as the two flew up in the air before Captain America turned to Thor. "Thor, you gotta try and bottleneck that portal. Slow 'em down. You got the lightning. Light the bastards up."

Thor nodded as he began to swing his hammer causing him to fly off.

Captain America turned to the three girls. "We stay here on the ground, keep the fighting here. And Hulk?"

The Hulk turned to Captain America who nodded. "Smash."

The Hulk grinned and jumped away from building to building smashing as he went.

Venus smiled. "Who knew that The Hulk could smile."

The four of them grinned before flying back into action. Venus and Mercury teamed up together and Captain America and Black Widow were astounded by how well they worked together. They didn't even need to communicate.

Mercury would cause a fog to shroud the area while Venus would use her chain and crescent beam to take down the majority of the enemies. If she missed any Mercury would have her back and freeze them before Mina smashed them with the Venus Chain.

They found a quiet point when Mercury turned to Captain America. "None of this is going to mean a damn thing if we don't close that portal. They are just going to keep coming."

Captain America nodded. "Our biggest guns couldn't touch it."

Black Widow stepped forward as she eyed the Chitauri that were making their way towards them. "Well. Maybe it's not about guns. Mercury you come with me. I could use your brains. Venus and Cap are you two going to be ok handling things down here?"

Captain America looked at Venus. She smiled and nodded. "We will handle it fine down here. How are you going to get up there?"

Mercury eyed a passing Chitauri fighter craft. "We can get a ride but we need a boost."

Venus nodded and grabbed out her chain. "Are you sure about this Merc? If my aim is off you could go flying."

Mercury nodded. "I trust you Venus. You ready Black Widow?"

She nodded. "Yeah it's going to be fun."

Captain America held his shield ready as Black Widow ran up to it and jumped up. At the same time Venus used her chain to fling Mercury into the air.

Captain America and Venus smiled at each other until a horde of Chitauri began shooting at them. Venus grinned at Captain America as she called on an attack she hadn't been able to use because of all the people around but now there was just Captain America and herself she could use it.

"You may want to cover your head with your shield Cap. Venus Meteor Shower."

Captain America watched as she pointed her finger up in the air. The usual beam of light shot out of her finger but directly up in the air before it seemed to split into rays of light. The beams of light hit all the Chitauri near them knocking them to the ground and killing them.

Unfortunately it didn't last long as more Chitauri headed towards them when they saw how strong they were.

The two went back to back as they worked as a team. Captain America would throw his shield to take care of the further away enemies and used hand to hand combat if they got to close. Venus decided it was time to bring out her crystal sword and chain as she didn't want to burn out her attacks before the battle was over. She began slashing through the enemies while using the chain to get those further away.

Whenever she could see a large group heading towards them she would use her Meteor Shower while Captain America protected her from those that got to close while using it.

Venus had just grabbed a Chitauri around the neck with her chain and flung it towards her to land on her sword when Hawk Eye addressed them.

"A bank on 42nd and Madison. They've got a lot of civilians trapped there. "

"We're on it." Captain America replied as he turned to Venus.

Venus nodded as they ran towards the bank. As they were going towards it more Chitauri followed after them.

"You handle that Cap. I will handle out here."

Captain American nodded as he jumped in the window. Venus watched after him before she smirked at the Chitauri.

She took off running and flipped directly into the centre of the horde. She grabbed out her crystal sword and began slashing through them expertly. She used her martial art skill to kick and slash through until she saw Captain America fly from the window. Her head whirled around to where he was, blonde hair fanning out as she yelled.

"Captain!"

With that yell she grabbed her chain and made it wrap around a street lamp as she sailed above the remaining Chitauri landing closer to Captain America. She turned to the Chitauri as she kissed her hand.

"Venus Love and Beauty Shock."

It was the biggest Love and Beauty Shock she had ever made and caused all of the enemies running at her to be blown into small pieces.

She rushed beside Captain America and noticed that his mask had fallen off. She gently helped him back to his feet and saw a look of defeat on his face.

"Steve are you ok?"

Steve looked around him at the destruction and the scared civilians faces. "What good has our fighting done? They are still coming and destroying the city. Tony was right everything special about me came from a bottle."

Venus looked up at him in shock."What? Steve you can't be serious."

"I've been thinking about it since he said it. He was right."

Venus groaned as she watched the people try to run to safety and the destruction around her. "He isn't right Steve. Yes the enemy is still coming but imagine how much worse it would have been. I need you to snap out of it and help me fight. You're special Steve, you're a hero."

Steve looked at the ground avoiding her enchanting gaze. "I'm only special because of the serum. "

Venus put her hands on his face and brought his head up to look at her. "You're special because of who you are not what you are Steve. It's not your strength or super human abilities that made you seem like the greatest hero. What made you the greatest hero is your righteousness, bravery, the way that you devote yourself to the protection of those that can't defend themselves and the fact that you fight to defend freedom and justice. All of your virtues are what made Captain America a hero and those virtues came from you, Steve Rogers not from the serum."

Steve didn't know why he did it, but he leaned down and kissed Venus quickly before he blushed and pulled away as he ran back into the battle.

Venus put a hand to her lips as he turned away. She felt something she hadn't felt in an awfully long time. Ideally she would have loved to grab him and kiss him again or to at least talk about what happened but the gawking civilians surrounding her reminded her of where she was.

She blushed as a few whistled as she ran back into the battle joining Captain America.

* * *

Both Black Widow and Sailor Mercury landed on the same craft. Mercury acted quickly and froze the first Chitauri that they saw while Black Widow pulled out a knife to cut the chain and kick it off the craft.

Black Widow then stabbed the Chitauri driving the craft and tried to steer. Mercury stood on the back of the craft and was using her attacks to freeze the other Chitauri coming after them.

Sailor Mercury sighed as she created a fog before turning to Black Widow. "Great, we have company."

Natasha looked over her shoulder to see Loki following after them and shooting at them.

"Can you handle it until we reach the top of Stark Tower?"

Mercury nodded as she looked back at Loki. "I will provide a cover but I think Hawkeye has the best position to land a shot."

Hawkeye heard their conversation and responded. "No problem, I've got him."

He shot an arrow that was heading straight for Loki. At the last second Loki caught it and smirked at them before it blew up.

Black Widow turned to Mercury. "Time to exit this ride."

Mercury nodded and the two jumped from the craft and landed on Stark Tower. Mercury watched as Loki also landed on the tower.

"Should we go after him?"

Black Widow was about to answer when The Hulk came smashing through. "I think the big guy can handle it."

The two women made their way towards the machine and Mercury grabbed out her Mercury computer to analyse how to shut it off.

She was interrupted by Dr Selvig. "The sceptre."

Black Widow turned around towards him. "What?"

Mercury nodded. "Of course! Loki's sceptre. The energy. The Tesseract can't fight it, you can't protect against yourself."

Black Widow nodded as she kneeled by Dr Selvig. "Thanks doctor. You know all this wasn't your fault. You didn't know what you were doing. "

He shook his head. "Well actually I think I did. I built in a safety to cut the power source. Loki's sceptre it may be able to close the portal. It's down there"

He pointed and the two women nodded. Mercury shook her head. "Now I wish I had Venus' powers. It would be much easier to get that."

* * *

Venus, Captain America and Thor were fighting alongside each other on the ground when they heard Fury say a missile was heading straight towards Manhattan.

Venus decapitated the Chitauri she was fighting as she turned to Captain America. "A missile will blow up the whole island!"

Captain America nodded and was about to respond when he got shot in the gut. Venus whirled around and stood in front of him as she used her chain to take out the three Chitauri coming for him. Thor helped by using his hammer to flip a car over and into the other Chitauri. He held out a hand to help Captain America up as Venus called out "Venus Meteor Shower."

The attack decimated all the Chitauri that were in a three kilometre radius from where they were standing but after the attack she fell to her knees.

Captain America held out a hand to help her back to her feet. "Are you ok?"

Venus nodded as he helped her up. "I put a lot of energy into that attack to make it cover a bigger distance than it usually does. I just need a second. "

Thor looked over at them. "Are you ready for another bout?"

Captain America looked at him with a glint in his eye. "Why? You getting sleepy?"

* * *

Sailor Mercury and Black Widow had managed to get Loki's sceptre and were getting ready to try and shut the portal down.

"You do it Black Widow. I have long range attacks for any Chitauri that try to stop us."

Black Widow nodded as she held the sceptre up as Dr Selvig instructed her. "Right at the Crown."

She slowly started to push the sceptre through the force field. Before she tried to contact the others. "I can close it. Can anybody copy? I can shut the portal down."

The first voice she heard was Captain America. "Do it."

She was about to continue doing it when Iron Man interrupted. "No wait!"

She paused as Captain America responded. "Stark, these things are still coming!"

"I got a nuke coming in. It's going to blow in less than a minute, and I know just where to put it."

Captain America sounded worried as he replied. "Stark, you know that's a one way trip?"

His only response was. "Save the rest for the turn, J."

* * *

Venus watched from the ground with Thor and Captain America when she finally got what Captain America meant by it being a one way trip.

She turned to Captain America. "I will not let him give up his life. There has to be a way to make sure he gets back through that portal."

She looked between the two men who just looked at her sadly when she heard Mercury. "Venus there is no gravity in space. With the suit out of gas he won't fall back to earth, he will be stuck in space when the portal closes. I'm sorry Mina."

Venus shook her head. "No there has to be another way."

She looked up to see how high Stark Tower went before a plan came into her head. "Thor I need you to get me as high up as possible."

Captain America looked at her. "Venus I can't let you do whatever you are planning."

Venus looked over at him with a soft smile. "I didn't ask for permission. Now Thor."

Thor nodded as he swung his hammer around before grabbing onto Venus. The two went hurtling through the air and landed on the tallest point of Stark Tower just as Iron Man went through the portal with the missile.

Venus turned to Thor. "Throw me as high up as you can." He looked at her like she was insane and she screamed. "THROW ME NOW!"

He grabbed her and threw her as high up as he could. Luckily he had the strength of a god as Venus was sent hurtling through the air and into the portal. She screamed out "Venus Love Chain encircle."

It wrapped around Iron Man and pulled him toward her, as the missile hit the enemy's ship. When she had a strong grip on him she unwrapped the chain from him and saw a bit of metal on top of Stark Tower. She focused the energy and made the Venus Love Chain as long and as strong as it could go.

"Venus Love Chain encircle!"

The others back down on earth watched in amazement as a glittering heart-linked chain came shooting out of the portal and wrapped itself around Stark Tower, just as the explosion behind them was catching up.

Mercury turned to Black Widow. "CLOSE IT NOW!"

Black Widow nodded and inserted the sceptre the rest of the way in, causing the portal to close just as Venus and Iron Man were flung through the portal.

Unfortunately most of Venus' energy was spent from the battle and making the last few attacks stronger than they usually are. She lost consciousness which caused her to lose the chain and her transformation.

The others watched in horror as the chain and Venus' transformation began to shimmer away causing them to be sent hurtling towards the ground.

"They aren't slowing down." Thor exclaimed as he began to swing his hammer around.

Just before Thor took off, The Hulk came hurtling through the air and caught both Iron Man and Mina in his arms before he landed roughly on his back making sure to protect the two heroes in his arms.

The Hulk dropped Iron Man and Mina onto the ground as Thor and Captain America rushed over.

Thor pulled off Iron Man's mask as he checked for a sign of breathing. There was no sign of life and his arc reactor in his chest seemed to be as dead as Tony.

Captain America knelt by Mina. Her hair was fanned out behind her like a golden halo and her skin had gone pale.

Thor and Captain America looked at each other sadly before looking up at The Hulk.

The Hulk roared loudly and by some miracle it woke Tony up. He sat up breathing heavily as he looked around him.

"What just happened? Please tell me nobody kissed me."

Mina spoke up from where she was held in Captain America's arms. She had regained consciousness but it would take her a few days to fully recover. Her eyes were closed but she had a cheeky smile on her face. "I wouldn't mind if someone kissed me."

Captain America looked down at Mina with a blush. He smiled widely at her when her beautiful blue eyes opened to stare into his before turning to Tony. "We won Stark."

Tony smiled as he laid on the ground in pain. "Alright. Hey. Alright. Good job, guys."

Mina looked over to Tony as she grinned at him. "You totally owe me one Stark. I saved your ass."

Tony put on a fake serious expression. "I knew you cared for me Mina but unfortunately my heart belongs only to Pepper."

Mina laughed as she slowly got to her feet supported by Captain America on one side. "I'm crushed Tony. I save your life and you still don't love me."

Tony who was helped to his feet by Thor winked at her. "I don't think it's me you want anyway."

She blushed as she glared at him. "Don't make me regret saving your life Stark."

He chuckled as he slowly walked over to her and wrapped an arm around her. "Let's just not come in tomorrow. Let's just take a day. Have you ever tried Shawarma? There's a Shawarma joint about two blocks from here. I don't know what it is, but I wanna try it."

Mina laughed and smiled fondly at Tony before she turned to Thor. "Sounds great Tony but I don't think we are finished yet."

Tony sighed and nodded. "But then Shawarma after?"

* * *

The five heroes made their way up Stark tower meeting Hawkeye, Black Widow and Sailor Mercury on the way. Mercury gave Mina an enquiring look as she saw her being supported by Captain America. "I'm fine Merc. Just need to sleep it off."

The Avengers all nodded to each other as they walked into the room where Loki was. They all stood in formation as he tried to get up. Hawkeye was in the front and centre with his arrow pointed at Loki's face, Mercury and Black Widow where on either side of him with a Mercury holding an attack ready and Black Widow pointing his sceptre at him. Next to Mercury was Mina. She may not have been transformed but she still was dangerous when it came to hand to hand combat. Captain America was beside her with his shield at the ready. On the other side of Black Widow was Thor with his hammer and Iron Man. Finally the Hulk was at the back of the group and still managed to be the most intimidating.

Loki slowly sat up and turned to Tony. "If it's all the same to you, I'll have that drink now."

* * *

**A/N Hope you liked this chapter the action is mainly over but the story isn't quite finished yet. There is one more chapter.**


	7. Epilogue

**A/N Last chapter. Yeah I decided to publish both at the same time to actually get one of my stories finished! This is the first story I have actually completed that wasn't a oneshot! Wooo.**

**I am so sorry Katherine but I couldn't find a way to get in a scene between Loki and Mina. I am contemplating writing a story where back in the Silver Millenium the royal families once visited Asgard and it may have pairings. I have seen a story similar but I wouldn't pair Loki with Serenity. It's just a plot bunny so I am not sure if I will write it.**

**Anyway here is the last chapter. I hope you have all enjoyed the story. It is actually much harder than I thought to incorporate other characters into a storyline where they don't belong. **

**Please read the ending notes and review with your responses and keep an eye out for the sequel.**

**As always please review, no flames and I do not own anything you recognise.**

* * *

Two days later the Avengers all walked together as they got geared up to say their goodbyes. Thor held onto Loki who was in handcuffs and would be taken to Asgard.

He was handed the Tesseract as he nodded to the others to say farewell. He and Loki activated the Tesseract by turning one end each of the box it was in. The two were then transported away in a blue light.

The remaining seven heroes looked at each other before no surprise Tony was the first to speak.

"So what now?"

Clint looked at the others and smiled. "Natasha and I have a mission. We still work for S.H.I.E.L.D but we will keep in touch with all of you as much as we can."

Natasha smiled. "Yeah, you don't go through something like that and not form bonds."

Mina nodded as she went up to the two agents and gave them a warm hug as she was the most affectionate of the group. "It was a pleasure working with you guys and I have no doubt you will be able to find us no matter where we are."

The others said goodbye to Natasha and Clint before the two got into a car and drove away.

Tony turned to Ami and Bruce. "Dr Banner and Miss Mizuno, you should come spend some time with me at Stark Industries. I think you will enjoy it."

Ami looked at Mina who indicated that they should have a private conversation. "You can stay with Tony and Bruce for a while if you like. I think it would be beneficial to not return to Japan for a while. At least until the Avengers media coverage dies down. All you have done in the past is study Ami. Now this can be part of your studying but it can also be fun. Plus I know that Bruce and Tony will take good care of you."

Ami still looked unsure. "What about Usagi and the others. I am sure they have heard what's happened and will want us to come back."

Mina smiled and hugged her shorter friend. "I've already talked to them. They know we are fine and I explained to them that we belong here for the time being. We still won't have any enemies as Senshi for a while and Usagi has always told us she wanted us to enjoy our time before Crystal Tokyo. Granted she probably thought we would have lives away from being heroes but we are allowed to do what we like."

Ami nodded. "What are you going to do Mina?"

Mina looked over her shoulder and smiled at Steve. "I have a few things here in New York I need to sort out. I'm not sure how things will end up but I like it here."

Ami raised and eyebrow. "I think its a person you like not the location."

Mina blushed and nodded. "He kissed me but now he is pretending like it never happened. I like him but I'm not sure what to do."

Ami sighed as she reassured her friend. "How could a man not love you Mina. Just take things slow. He likes you even if he doesn't realise it yet. Just take things slow, he is an old-fashioned guy."

Mina nodded and smiled widely. "Well I am not going anywhere. You should think about working on your love life too. You will be spending quite a lot of time with Dr Banner. Maybe you two could play doctor."

Ami blushed as she turned away from Mina towards Tony and Bruce. "Goodbye Mina. I will talk to you soon unfortunately."

* * *

As Mina was talking to Ami, Bruce and Tony went over to Steve to say goodbye and give him some advice.

He smiled at the two geniuses. "It was interesting working with you both."

Tony shook his head. "That's for sure but that's not what we came here to talk to you about."

Steve looked between the two confused. "What do you mean?"

Bruce sighed as he looked at Tony, the two sharing a look of exasperation. "Mina."

Tony continued on when he saw that Steve still had the confused look on his face. "She likes you, you idiot. You have the goddess of love and beauty after you and you do nothing. Most men would kill to have her."

Steve blushed bright red."She doesn't like me. I kissed her during the battle and now she is pretending like it didn't happen. She probably is angry or thinks I am a..."

Bruce cut him off. "She definitely isn't angry. She likes you"

"Who knows why."

Bruce shook his head at Tony. "Tony... Anyway Steve. She likes you and we think you should date her.

Steve sighed. "I still don't think I am ready to court anyone."

Tony shook his head. "Well its not every day you find a girl like that. One that's smart, beautiful, funny..."

"Are you sure you don't want to date her." Steve said as he cut Tony of with a glare.

"I already have a good woman. You need one, to keep you in line and get you living again. I think Mina is perfect for you, she i fun but also understands the life of a hero. So man up and do something about it."

Bruce clapped a hand on Steve's back. "Just let her know how you feel. That you like her but you need to take things slow. Mina is special and you don't want to lose a woman like that."

The two turned away from Steve as he contemplated their words.

Ami walked up to Steve,breaking him out of his thoughts as she gave him a quick hug. "It was great working with you. Be honest with Mina ok. She has been hurt in the past and if anyone deserves a happy ending its her. I'll see you around Steve."

Mina joined the group and walked over to Bruce. "Take care of her. She tends to get very involved in what she is studying at forgets to eat. Also I am not sure if I ever said it but thank you for catching Tony and I as we fell."

Bruce nodded as he hugged her. "It was the least I could do after you risked your lives. I will take care of Ami but I am sure you won't go too long without talking to each other."

Mina smiled in agreement before turning to Tony and smiling fondly at him. The two got along really well and bonded over their near death experience. He became like the older annoying brother she never had.

"Thanks for saving me and make sure to take care of yourself. I'm sure we will be seeing you soon, Pepper wants to meet you and like throw you a ball or something for saving my life. It's been an honour to fight alongside you Xena."

She laughed as she pulled him into a tight hug. "You won't get rid of me now Tony. I'm in your life for good. Take care of Ami and I think we will need to plot together on how to get some geniuses to admit to their love."

Mina was about to pull away when he pulled her back to whisper in her ear. "I'll keep an eye on those two but I want you to contact me if the Capt is being all noble."

Mina's mouth dropped open in shock as he winked at her. "Mina, almost everyone can tell how you feel about him and how he feels about you even though he won't admit it. Don't give up on him, he is too chivalrous for his own good."

Steve walked over to the pair after saying goodbye to Bruce and Ami, when he saw that their hug wasn't ending. He gently put his arm on Mina's back causing her to pull away from Tony and smile up at him. "They are just leaving but they shouldn't be too far away."

Steve nodded as he shook hands with Tony. "I can't say it was always a pleasure Stark but it's been an adventure."

He didn't realise it but his hand stayed on Mina's back as Tony winked at her and got into his sports car with Bruce and Ami.

Mina watched with tears in her eyes as they drove away.

"Do you think we will ever see everyone again? Thor has gone to another realm and Clint and Natasha will be on missions."

Steve nodded at her. "We will see them again."

Mina looked down at the ground as she wiped away a tear before looking at him. "So what are you going to do next Steve?"

He smiled at her. "I am going to start living again. Since I was found in the ice, I haven't fully experienced everything. I have been too stuck in my past. What's next for you? Are you staying in America or going back to Japan."

Mina blushed as she gazed up at him. "I was actually thinking of staying in New York. I've never been before and I actually think that Broadway might be the perfect career for me."

"Are you sure you want to stay here? You don't know anyone and you have a life in Japan."

She sighed and shook her head. "I don't really have a life in Japan most of my modelling was overseas anyway. My parents and I don't talk that often, they tend to disapprove of everything in my life and my friends just want to see me happy. And are you forgetting that I know someone in New York, you."

Steve blushed as he looked away from her. "I should apologise."

Mina looked confused. "What for?"

He cleared his throat. "For kissing you. It was inappropriate, I shouldn't have done it. It wasn't the proper thing to do, I am sorry."

Mina smiled at him causing his breath to hitch. "It's ok Steve. It was nice and I know you are very old-fashioned but I am just going to say, I like you and would love to spend more time with you to get to know you. We can just be friends for a while, start off slow but I want to see if we can be anything more."

Steve blushed and grabbed her hand. "Mina, I am not sure if I am ready for that yet. I think you are absolutely beautiful and a lovely woman but I am only just starting to live again. I am not sure I can give you what you want, not yet. A girl like you shouldn't have to waste time on a fella like me."

She smiled softly at him as she tried to convey her emotions to him. "I am going to stay around Steve. I don't mind if it's just as a friend to get you to live again and experience all the 21st Century has to offer. I am fine with taking things slow. I have my fair share of baggage too. We can be friends, talk thing through. Some of our past experiences are similar and there aren't many out there that have had lives like ours. I want to be your friend. So what do you say..."

Steve smiled and grabbed the hand she held out and shook it. "I think this is the start of a beautiful friendship."

Mina laughed as she held his hand. "I think we need to catch you up on modern movies so you can do a quote from a movie that isn't considered a classic. But we have time for that."

Steve nodded and smiled as he handed her a helmet to ride on the back of his motorcycle. She sat behind him and gripped her arms around him.

He smiled over his shoulder before the two drove off into the sunset.

* * *

**A/N It's finally finished too be honest I am not sure I like the ending with Steve and Mina but I wanted it to sort of set the scene for my sequel.**

**I could use your opinion on what the sequel should be. I have decided to not make it follow Winter Soldier as its actually a lot of work to incorporate characters into set story lines without completely changing the story too much. **

**So I could use opinions on whether the sequel should be a full on story or whether I should just do a series of one-shots of points in Mina and Steve's relationship/lives. I personally am leaning more towards one-shots as they are easier for me to find time to write but I would love to know your opinion. Also if you like the oneshot idea and have ideas of scenes/scenarios that they would go through together let me know and I will do my best to write it.**

**I am also going to write a bunch of one-shots for Mina to pair her with different guys from different fandoms. My aim is to give Mina some love since she is often an overlooked character. Let me know in a review if you would like her paired with someone.**

**Hope you enjoyed the story. Keep your eyes open for the sequel!**


End file.
